One in a Million: A One Direction Fanfiction
by Niall's-Princess-Natabear
Summary: Natalie and her best friend, Paisley, meet One Direction one night after a concert. But when they start hanging out together, who knows what could happen? Sorry I suck at summaries. The story is probably much better, I promise. Niall Horan/OC, Harry Styles/OC... maybe even a little Louis Tomlinson/OC. Who knows. Rated M for swearing and anything else - just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"Come ON, Paisley." I grabbed my best friend's hand and practically dragged her down the street. We had just been to a One Direction concert, and I was determined to meet them. Before you assume anything, I can go ahead and tell you. Yes, I am obsessed. But I am NOT an insane fangirl. I know where to draw the line. "The hotel they're staying at is only a block away, and if we hurry maybe we can get a picture!"

Unfortunately for us, everyone else had the same idea. Tons of people were packed in the driveway of the hotel, even though not a single member of One Direction was in sight. The manager of the hotel was trying to get everyone to leave, telling us that the boys had already checked out.

Paisley sighed. "It's no use, Nat. They're gone. Let's just enjoy the fact that we just saw an amazing concert."

"Yeah, I know," I said, pouting. "But you know how it is… I just wish more than anything that I could meet them."

We walked back towards the train station that would take us home, but something stopped me. "Hey, we should stop at Steak n' Shake real quick. I'm dying of thirst."

"But I don't eat meat."

"Too bad! You don't have to get anything." I entered the restaurant and ordered a large Sprite, and Paisley got a large Coke. We sat at the bar, talking about the concert.

"I mean, Niall sounded like Jesus. And so did Louis! Remember when Niall called the crowd sexy? I thought I would die…"

"Yeah, and with those binoculars I had, I could see Paul and Josh!"

Paisley looked at me with envy. "No way."

"Yep." I smiled smugly. "And that's not even the best part. Once, their dressing room curtain opened a little more than it should have, and-"

"NO WAY. SHUT UP!""

"I know! LIAM WAS SHIRTLESS." I put my hand over my heart dramatically. "I swear, I've already died and gone to One Direction heaven."

Paisley glanced at her watch and gasped. "Oh my god, we missed the last train fifteen minutes ago!"

"Are you kidding me?" I groaned. "But we're in the ghetto!" A waiter behind the bar shot me a death glare. I guess my voice was pretty loud. Oops. "Dude, my mom is going to be so pissed…"

"Let's just start walking. Maybe we'll see someone we know and they can take us home."

"Or maybe, Pay, we'll get mugged." The waiter sent me another glare. I need to control my volume.

"Stop being dramatic, we'll be fine." Paisley pulled out a small whistle from the pocket in her blazer. "I have a rape whistle."

I giggled. "Seriously?"

"You would regret it if I didn't bring one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…" Paisley could be so weird sometimes. But that's one of the reasons why we're best friends. We're weird, perverted, obsessive freaks. But we're still pretty awesome if you ask me.

We walked out of the restaurant, making our way down the now empty street. "Let's see… we're on Trade Street. If we actually end up walking all the way home, it'll take us… an hour and a half." I groaned. "These Toms are killing my feet! I can't walk home. It's too far."

"Quit bitching and start walking," Paisley ordered. "We'll never make it home with that attitude, Natalie."

"You're right." I took off the annoying shoes and held them as I walked. "Hey, did you get a chance to watch the new Jenna Marbles video?" I asked, bringing up one of our favorite Youtubers.

"Yeah." Paisley laughed. "It was hilarious."

We talked about that for a while, but it kept getting darker and the road ahead of us didn't look promising. "Pay, I think we might be lost…"

"I would agree. We just passed that ghetto chicken store that Bradley told us about." She looked scared.

"Um, let's sit down and try to find out where we are," I offered. We both sat down on a nearby bench.

"Nat." Paisley nudged me. "Nat, there are guys coming towards us. Where did I put my rape whistle?" she whispered frantically.

"Just ignore them." I kept my eyes glued to my phone. "Ignore them and they might not approach us."

I was wrong.

"Excuse me, ladies?"

I kept my eyes glued to the phone. "We have a rape whistle, you know."

One of the guys laughed. "We're not here to rape you, actually, we were wondering if you could give us directions."

Wait. That voice. Those accents. I glanced up to see two of the most glorious, godlike creatures on this earth. Otherwise known as Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan. My eyes went wide.

"Holy shit!" I jumped up. "Holy fucking shit!"

Paisley froze. "You guys… oh my god." She stared at them for a moment, clearly at a loss for words, then exclaimed, "You're so beautiful!"

Niall blushed. "Um, so, do you think you could help us?"

"Actually, we're kind of lost as well. Sorry," I apologized.

"Hey! We're twinsies!" Louis commented, noticing my outfit, which was a Superman shirt, red jeans rolled up to the ankles, sparkly Toms, a green beanie, and glow in the dark suspenders.

"Huh? Oh." I blushed a deep red. "I guess we are."

"Well, if you guys are lost as well, maybe we should just use our GPS or something," Niall decided.

"Oh, ok." Paisley frowned. "It was nice meeting you."

Niall gave her a confused look. "Don't you need directions too? You didn't think we would just leave two teenage girls alone in the ghetto, did you? What kind of people do you think we are?"

I beamed. His accent was just so damn cute. "Thanks… and, uh, you don't suppose we could… um, get a few autographs and pictures? I mean, if that's ok with you, I just thought that maybe, since you're here and-"

"Sure, no problem," Louis answered. "Follow us, your chariot awaits you."

Me and Paisley squealed. Was this really happening to us right now? I pinched myself. Yeah, it was happening.

"I like your nails," Niall said, pointing to my Irish flag colored fingertips. "What did you say your name was?"

"Thanks. I'm Natalie." I blushed even more. "And that's Paisley."

She didn't speak, so I nudged her with my elbow. "Say hello to the nice boys, Pay. They don't bite."

"As far as you know," Louis corrected.

Paisley giggled. "Uh, hi. I guess I'm a little starstruck." She was blushing almost as much as me.

"Well, here we are. Bus sweet bus." Louis motioned for us to step into the bus. "Make yourself at home."

Paisley froze once again when she got on the bus. "Oh my god, that's Harry Styles!" she squealed.

Harry grinned, making us both almost faint. "Hello ladies."

"Hi Harry!" I said, surprisingly calm. Well, at least my voice didn't shake. I really wasn't calm at all. I wanted to scream so badly.

Paisley ran up to him and hugged him. "We're going to be married, you know," she told him.

He laughed. "Louis, Niall, why are there two underage girls on our tour bus? Not that there's anything wrong with that," he added with a wink. Niall explained the situation, and I was sure to add that we were sixteen, and not as underage as they might think. Hint, hint, boys.

Liam and Zayn entered the room.

"Pleased to meet you both! I'm Liam."

"Oh, we know," I assured him.

"And I'm Zayn. As you already know," Zayn said, smiling and offering his hand to me, which I gladly shook. Paisley may have shook his hand a little too gladly, because he flinched when she grabbed his hand.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Sorry sorry sorry."

Zayn chuckled. "That's alright."

"What's your address, girls?" Louis asked from the front of the bus.

I told him the address and the bus started to move.

"Wow." I sighed heavily, sitting down on a chair. "Am I dreaming?"

"Let's hope not," Niall said, then blushed. I think I blushed even more, though. Was he just… flirting with me?

Paisley sat down next to Harry, who casually draped his arm around her. She looked like she was in heaven. And she probably was.

Niall turned to me, breaking the awkwardness. "So, are you guys from here?"

I smiled. "Yeah. We almost couldn't get tickets, actually. They were not cheap, I can assure you."

"Where did you sit?"

"We were up pretty high. Like, nosebleed high. But I had binoculars, so it's all good."

He laughed. "It was so loud in there. I still can't hear out of my left ear."

"Please, I can barely hear anything. The girl next to me was screaming her head off… and her shirt." I wrinkled my nose. "It wasn't a pretty sight."

It was quiet for a moment, then I yawned. "I'm so tired."

"You can lay down if you want. There's plenty of couch to go around," Niall offered. I hadn't even realized we had started an exclusive conversation.

"Uh, thanks," I said, moving over to the couch where he sat. I found myself resting my head on his shoulder. God, he smelled amazing. Can I get pregnant from this?

To my surprise, he didn't move away from me. I didn't want to sleep. I know it's probably really weird, but I just wanted to stay beside Niall forever. As any fan would. But I did fall asleep eventually.

After a while of peaceful sleep, I was awakened by a pillow to the face. It was Louis. "Wake up, babe! You're home!"

I looked around, confused. Then I remembered where I was and what had happened. "Oh. Right. Thanks." I moved away from Niall's shoulder reluctantly and stood up.

"Thanks, guys. It was really nice meeting you all. The concert was amazing." Me and Paisley started to leave, but when I got outside, Niall stopped me.

"Wait, Natalie." That adorable accent again. Could anything be more sexy? And the way he said my name. Sweet Jesus riding a unicorn across a rainbow of Skittles.

"Yeah?" I tried to hold in my excitement, but it didn't work. I was grinning ear to ear, which made him laugh a little.

"Um, it was really nice meeting you."

This isn't happening. My brain can't comprehend this.

I blushed yet again. "Yeah, you too. I really have to get going, or my mom might kill me."

"Oh." He frowned slightly. "Well, we aren't leaving town for a few more days. We're just looking for a new hotel, because somehow the fans found out. I dunno, maybe we could… meet up again?"

My eyes went so wide they could probably pop out of my head. "Yeah, of course. Yes," I agreed a little too quickly, nodding my head frantically.

He smiled. "Awesome. Here's my number… just text me tomorrow, ok?" He slipped a piece of paper into my hand and kissed it. "See you later, Natalie."

"NATALIE KAY! Where have you been?" my mom screeched as we walked in the door. "I have been worried sick! You didn't even call! How did you get home? You could have been killed!"

"Mom, calm down. We're fine. Better than fine, actually," I answered, giving my mom a quick hug. "Don't freak out when I tell you this, ok? Promise."

She sighed. "Fine, what is it?"

Paisley spoke before I could open my mouth to answer. "We just met One Direction. And they drove us home! And NATALIE GOT NIALL'S NUMBER!" I blushed at the last part.

My mom raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? Don't joke with me."

"No, she's telling the truth, actually," I admitted, yawning.

"Well then," she said. "You might want to let your boyfriend know about this little… number exchange."

Right. I forgot about him. "Yeah, of course. Mom, it wasn't like that. I swear. We were just hanging out."

"Alright. Well, you two should probably go to bed, now. It's one in the morning, and you must be tired." My mom sent us upstairs to my room.

As I flopped down on my bed, I muttered, "This is unreal."

"I wonder why Harry didn't give me his number," Paisley said, pouting. "He was definitely flirting with me…"

"Pay, he flirts with every girl he can find, remember?" I rolled my eyes. "And anyway, he tends to like older women. You're two years younger than him."

"But still! It was different. Really. It was love, Nat!" She sighed for dramatic effect.

"You're insane."

She gave me a look. "Oh yeah? What do you think you're going to do with that number? You can't just start dating Niall Horan." I blushed at the thought of even seeing him again. "You have a boyfriend, remember? Dylan. Your boyfriend." She emphasized the word.

I picked up my phone and started to send a text, but then I thought again. "He'll be asleep by now. I'll call him tomorrow."

"And tell him what, exactly?" Paisley raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's summer, Pay. Me and Dylan haven't seen each other since school ended."

"You've been dating him for almost four years now! You can't just break up with him for something that might not even happen! Dylan loves you, Nat."

I groaned, pulling a blanket over my head. "I know, I know. I'm not going to break up with him… it'll be like a vacation from relationships. We haven't dated anyone else for a long time, and maybe he'll feel the same way."

Paisley shrugged. "Fine. I'm going to sleep. Night, Nat."

"Night, Pay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone :) I need to start remembering to add author's notes before submitting chapters. Oops. Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter! I really appreciate any reviews, whether it is critique, ideas or even just kind words. Thanks so much! Here is the second chapter.**

When I woke up, the first thing I did was look for Niall's number to make sure that actually happened. I found it right where I left it, on the bedside table. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Pay, get your lazy ass up." I threw a pillow at her.

"I've been up. Didn't you feel me attacking you with pillows and stuffed animals?" She sat up with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oops. What time is it?"

"Almost eleven thirty. But we went to bed late, so it's ok."

"Yeah, true." I picked up my phone and dialed Dylan's number.

"Hey, babe! I miss you," Dylan's voice greeted me. "How are you? How's your summer going?"

I cringed. "Good, everything's fine. I… kind of need to talk to you… about something."

His excitement dropped pretty obviously. "Oh. Sure babe, what's up?" he asked, a little nervous.

I sighed, pacing around the room. "Well, you know how long we've been dating."

"Almost four happy years," he reminded me. "And it's been great."

"Well…" I was going to break his heart. I felt absolutely terrible. "I think it would be best, since it's summer… to, well, um… take a break. From dating. Just for summer." I anxiously waited for a reply that didn't come. "Say something."

"Um, yeah. I understand." He sounded crushed. "Anything for you, babe. I love you."

"And you know I love you too, Dylan. I just need some time to sort things out. I have to go now. Bye." I quickly hung up. "That was terrible."

"Well, what did you expect? He's crazy about you, Nat. But he'd do anything for you, even if it meant taking a break. He's really a great guy," Paisley said.

"You're trying to guilt me into not texting Niall, aren't you?" I accused, sitting down on the floor.

"Yes, I am." She crossed her arms.

"Do you want to see Harry again or what?" I gave her a look. "Because if I'm seeing Niall again, there's bound to be a Harry around somewhere."

She gave in. "Yes, more than anything! And Liam, and Zayn, and Louis… they're all so beautiful…"

I smiled, picking up my phone again. I added the number and started to text.

Hey Niall. It's Natalie. Do you still want to hang out today? (:

I waited not so patiently for a reply. Thankfully, it only took a minute or two.

Hey! Of course, where do ya wanna go? I'm starving. We should get food, haha. What's good here?

I thought for a minute, then sent a reply.

Uh, there's a cool sandwich shop near my house. Wanna go there? I could pick you up at your hotel, where are you staying?

"What is he saying?" Paisley asked excitedly, trying to read over my shoulder.

"Hold on, crazy. We're probably going to go out to eat somewhere." I ran my fingers through my hair. "You'll need to help me with outfit, hair, and makeup, of course."

"Definitely. You're a mess." She stuck out her tongue. "You didn't remove your mascara from yesterday, and it smudged."

My phone buzzed again.

Sounds awesome! We're at the Marriott. Harry said to bring your "hot friend" haha. See you in an hour? (:

I quickly sent a reply.

Paisley will definitely be happy to hear that. Can't wait! (:

"Paisley, Harry wants to see you again," I said nonchalantly. She gasped.

"I knew it! He loves me! I told you, Nat!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, ok. Now help me get ready!"

We sat in front of my mirror for a while, straightening out my hair with a flat iron. Since my hair is so thick, it took a good fifteen minutes. Then Paisley did my makeup, which consisted of mascara, a little champagne colored eyeshadow, and some light pink lip gloss. It looked very natural and pretty.

"Wow. You're amazing with makeup. You should be here every day," I mentioned.

"I practically am," she told me, laughing. "Ok, now what to wear…" She opened my closet and sifted through clothes, pulling out what she thought was cute. "Wear this," she ordered, placing an outfit in my hands.

I changed into the outfit, which was a cute blue and white polka dotted top, a long sleeved white jacket, light wash jeans, and blue flip flops. Paisley placed a small silver bow headband in my hair.

"Wow," I breathed. "You're awesome, Paisley. Thank you. I love it." For the first time in a while, I actually felt pretty.

"I know. Now hurry! We're going to be late for your date." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Your date with Niall Horan from One Direction. Ooh la la, Natalie."

I poked her. "Shut up!"

"You know you love me!"

I fixed my hair and nervously knocked on the hotel room door. Liam answered.

"Oh! Hi, Natalie. Hi, uh-"

"Paisley."

"Right, sorry Paisley. You guys can come in, Niall's still getting ready. He sort of fell asleep for a while after he got your text." Liam laughed.

"Thanks." Me and Paisley walked into the messy room. Well, there were five boys living in it, so I guess I didn't expect anything different. Or clean.

"Hello, love," Harry greeted, putting his arm around Paisley. "Miss me?"

She giggled and admitted, "Maybe a little."

They went off to a nearby couch and started chatting, while I sat down at the table. A few minutes passed, and eventually Niall walked into the room. He was wearing an adorable red polo shirt, jeans, and black and white sneakers.

"Hi Natalie!" he greeted, pulling me into a hug, which surprised me. "How are you?"

"Uh, good, thanks," I replied, blushing. If you haven't noticed, I blush a lot. Get used to it.

"Good! You ready to go? I need food."

"Yeah, let's go." I bravely took his hand. "Later, Pay! Don't do anything I wouldn't!" I called as we walked out the door.

"Whatever," Paisley called back.

I laughed. Typical Paisley.

"So, where is this place again?" Niall asked when we got into his car.

"It's about five minutes away from here. Just head down this street and we'll get there." The awkwardness started to sink in. "Um, do you mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Sure, go ahead."

I turned the radio to my favorite station, which was currently playing Lights by Ellie Goulding.

"Oh, I love this song," I commented. "She has a very unique voice."

"Yeah, I like it too." Niall looked at me when we reached a stoplight. "You look pretty, by the way."

I looked down, embarrassed. "Thanks."

To make things even weirder, the radio decided to play One Thing by One Direction next. I smiled involuntarily.

"What?" Niall asked, questioning my expression.

"This is one of my favorite songs right now." I started singing along with the chorus.

Niall started to laugh. "It's weird hearing one of our songs on the radio, still. Even though I've heard it about a million times."

"Ok, take a left into this shopping center and park over there," I ordered, noticing where we were. Wow, that was fast.

"Finally. I need food." Niall jumped out of the car and opened my door for me.

We stepped inside the restaurant and ordered our food. I made Niall put on sunglasses and a hat so he wouldn't get noticed. We decided to sit outside in the warm sun.

"I love summer!" I exclaimed, leaning back into my chair. "It's so warm outside. I love it!"

We chatted for a while about random things until the waitress brought us our food. She looked at Niall for a moment before she left.

"Have I seen you before?" she asked with a confused look on her face. "You look really familiar."

Niall shrugged and responded with an American accent. "Nope. Sorry."

"Oh… ok." She shrugged and walked off.

I laughed. "Your American accent is pretty good, Nialler. I'm impressed."

He smiled. "Yeah? Good. It helps with the whole… not being noticed by a million screaming fans thing."

"I wonder what Paisley's up to right about now," I thought out loud. Niall raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't think you want to know if she's still with Harry."

"Ew." I made a face. "I'm eating, you know. I don't need that image in my head."

"Sorry." He chuckled. "This food is really good. They should have places like this everywhere we tour."

"Yeah, most people don't really know about this place. It's a small, family owned shop, but those are always the best."

We ate in silence for a few minutes, then I asked, "So, how long are you guys staying here?"

"A few days, I think," he answered. "The lads wanted to go visit a few places around here before we left. Which is good, because… I like spending time with you, Natalie." He looked straight into my eyes.

I blushed. "Wow. Thanks. That means a lot to me." I didn't really know what to say. Niall Horan was telling me that he liked hanging out with me.

There was more silence for a little while.

"I think I should call Paisley real quick, if that's ok with you," I said finally. "I'm a little worried about her and Harry. She's very… impulsive, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, go ahead. I wouldn't trust a girl with Harry either." He smiled.

I picked up my phone and dialed Paisley's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Pay, it's Natalie. How are you?"

"Uh, this isn't really a good time to chat, Nat." Just as I suspected. "Can I call you back later?"

"Paisley," I scolded. "What did I tell you before I left?"

"I know, I know. Don't do anything you wouldn't do. But I never agreed. YEAH, I know Harry, give me a second! Jesus." She sighed. "I gotta go. Don't be such a mom, Nat. Have a little fun!" I tried to respond, but she already hung up.

"How's Paisley?" Niall asked.

"Horny, apparently." I put my phone back in my pocket. "That was a little revolting, to be honest."

"Oh." Niall stood up, taking my hand. "Ready to go?"

"Go where?"

He smiled. "To a park I found earlier. It's really cool. Trust me."

He stopped the car a few miles away from the park. "You think you can walk a little while?"

I nodded. "Sure."

I hadn't noticed he had taken my hand again until now, which made me blush.

"You know, Natalie, I don't think I've ever spent this much time with a fan before." He grinned. "I like it. You're easy to talk to."

"Oh, stop it." I looked down.

"Stop what?"

"You're making me blush way more than I should."

"Good, that means it's working."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's working?"

"The Irish charm," he answered with a chuckle. "Always works on the ladies."

I hit him in the arm playfully. "You wish!"

We walked for a few minutes until we reached a small stream. There were pretty wildflowers surrounding the area, and no one was there except for us.

"Wow. This is so beautiful," I whispered. "How did you find this?"

Niall shrugged. "Running away from fans. Stumbled upon it before the concert, thought I'd go again before I left town."

"Wow," I said again, sitting down in the grass. Niall sat down next to me, draping his arm around me. I blushed yet again.

"It's so nice and quiet here, you know? Great place for just thinking about stuff," he mentioned, looking at me with those blue eyes that could make any girl go crazy.

Before I could nod in reply, he kissed me. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. When he pulled away, all I could do was stare at him.

"Too soon?" he asked sheepishly.

I blinked. "No, no, just… surprising. That's all." I sat there, just thinking for a moment. Then I decided to kiss him again.

My phone buzzed a few seconds later. I pouted, pulling away and picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Natabear! I told you I'd call back!" Paisley's cheery voice exclaimed. "How are things going? Good? Great? Awesome? Are you being a good girl?"

I rolled my eyes. "Everything's great, Pay. How's Harry?" I asked, teasing her.

"Pretty good, I'd assume," she answered smugly. "Of course, you wouldn't know anything about that."

I blushed even though she couldn't see me. "Oh, shut up. Stop bragging."

"Sorry, sorry. Gotta go again. Louis wants to play freeze tag around the hotel, and he keeps throwing random objects at me when I say no. Bye girlie!"

"Bye." I disconnected the call. "Sorry about that, Niall. She calls at the worst times."

He smirked. "That's ok. I should probably be getting back to the hotel, anyway. Liam will probably want to interrogate me about this."

"Are you sure?" I frowned. "It's so nice here…"

"Come on. Don't you want to play freeze tag with Louis? It sounded fun to me," he said, pulling me up. Could he hear our conversation over the phone? That means he heard everything Paisley said. Oops.

"Alright, you've convinced me. Let's go!"

…**So there you have it. Hopefully my ideas will get better with time. I'm trying to focus on each of the boys individually, but I don't think I should rush into anything. I dunno. I'm tired. Night, lovelies! Again, reviews would mean the world to me :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here we go again! Chapter three, bitches. I really wouldn't mind some reviews… I JUST WANT TO BE LOVED… Enjoy :)**

When we walked into the hotel lobby, I have to admit that I was not at all surprised at Louis being scolded by the manager.

"Young man, if I catch you running around these halls again, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the hotel immediately."

Louis looked like a lost puppy, hanging his head and looking remorseful. "Yes, ma'am."

Niall approached the manager. "Sorry about that, miss. Louis here is a little… different. If you know what I mean."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Well, next time be sure you're keeping an eye on him at all times. He could've gotten into a lot of trouble."

Niall nodded. "Come on, Lou, let's go get some ice cream."

"Ice cream!" Louis exclaimed happily, following Niall and motioning for me to follow as well.

In the elevator, I questioned them on what had just happened. "Did you just pretend Louis was mentally retarded to get out of trouble?" I laughed a little at the thought. They were pretty good actors.

"Yeah." Louis winked at me. "Works every time, babe."

When we got up to the hotel room, Liam tackled Niall to the floor. "Nialler! How was your date with your lady friend? Were you polite? Did you follow the rules I told you about?"

I giggled. He really was Daddy Direction.

"Oh, you brought her here? Oops. Sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your lady friend, Niall." Liam stood up and brushed himself off, not bothering to help Niall up. "Hey, Natalie! Was Niall nice to you? Did he pay for the food? Did he try to pressure you to do things you didn't want to? Tell me the truth."

I smiled. "Yes, yes, and no. He was a real gentleman, if you ask me."

I could see Niall blush as he stood up and slapped Liam in the arm.

"Did you guys kiss?" Louis chimed in. "Guys, I bet they kissed! Ooh, Niall and Natalie!"

I looked down, not giving an answer. "Um, anyway, where's Paisley?"

"They went out. On a date," Zayn answered from across the room, wiggling his eyebrows. "Not that they didn't automatically have major chemistry."

"She's spending all her time with my Harry!" Louis complained. "It's not fair!"

I pretended to cough so it didn't look like I was laughing.

"You ok, Nat?" Niall asked, concerned.

"What? Oh, yeah. Never better."

"He was worried because he didn't want to catch anything from you. You know, since you KISSED him." Louis made kissy noises and batted his eyelashes.

"Louis, really?" Liam asked, but he couldn't hide his laugh.

Niall rolled his eyes. "They're mental."

"You think I haven't noticed?" I grinned. "That's ok. If they weren't, I probably would have never noticed you guys on the X Factor."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I explained. "I've always loved the X Factor, and a few years ago I went to a website and found One Direction's video diaries. The rest is history, I guess. I never missed a show after that. The performances were so incredible."

"Thanks, doll!" Louis shouted from across the room. "Means a lot! Just please don't give me any carrots. I have plenty of those already." He pointed to a huge pile of carrots he received from fans.

I picked up one of the bags of carrots, examining it. It had heart stickers all over it, with quotes from the video diaries. "Hey! This one's from me."

"Oh god, not you too, Nat!"

I grinned sheepishly. "Me and Paisley had to. Sorry."

"Oh, wait, that's the one with the hearts all over it! Nialler, your lady friend had a crush on the swag masta!" Louis exclaimed, smirking.

I stared at the ground. "Well, I mean, it was just a celebrity crush. You know. Um."

All the boys except for Niall laughed. "It's alright, Nat. A lot of people love me. It's just the way I am. I'm very loveable." Louis gave me a kiss on the cheek. "But I'm going to have to ask you to get over your silly crush, because one of the lads here is crazy about you. Isn't that right, Nialler?"

Niall glared at him. "That was uncalled for."

"What? You already kissed her, so what does it matter?" Louis stuck out his tongue.

"Excuse me for a moment, Natalie," Niall said calmly. Then he started chasing after Louis across the hotel room. "You can't run forever, Lou!"

"I CAN TRY!" Louis screamed, throwing pillows at Niall as he ran.

At that moment, Paisley and Harry walked in to see the crazy scene.

"What the hell?"

"Harry! Save me! Niall is trying to kill me!" Louis tackled Harry to the ground.

"Is this their thing or something? Tackling each other?" I wondered out loud.

"Pretty much," Zayn answered. "It's fun, actually."

Niall stopped abruptly in front of me. "Sorry. I almost ran into you."

"You would've liked that, wouldn't you, Nialler?" Louis teased as he stood up.

"I'll chase you again. I'm not afraid of Harry," Niall warned, giving Louis a stern look.

"Aw, come on guys, since we're all here now, let's do something fun," Liam suggested. "Without killing each other."

Paisley shrugged. "Ok. Like what?"

Harry grinned mischievously. "We could play truth or dare."

"Ooh, I love truth or dare!" I squealed. "Let's do that!"

Everyone seemed to be ok with that, so we sat down in a circle in the middle of the room.

"I'll start," Harry offered. "Paisley. Truth or dare?"

Paisley thought for a while, then said, "Dare."

"Hmm… I dare you to… smell Louis' shoe."

Paisley had a look of disgust on her face as the red Toms were passed to her. But she wasn't the kind of person to chicken out, so she bravely stuck her nose into the shoe. Immediately, she threw it across the room and wrinkled her nose.

"I think that was the worst thing I have ever smelled."

"Hey! My feet smell like roses!" Louis protested, putting his shoe back on. "It's alright, feet, she's just jealous."

Paisley shook her head. "Alright then. Um… I'm terrible at asking questions, anyone want to go for me?"

"I will." Niall turned to me. "Natalie, truth or dare?"

"Um… truth," I decided, not really liking dares. Plus, who knows what the boys would come up with.

"Did you ever have a serious boyfriend?"

Paisley shot me a knowing look. "Oh, you should tell the boys about your heartbreaker reputation, Nat. I bet they'd like to hear that."

"I am NOT a heartbreaker," I argued. "I've only had one serious boyfriend before. His name was Dylan, and he was a really great guy. We dated for about four years-"

"Four years? Wow, he must've been really rich!" Harry interrupted. Liam punched him in the arm. "Ouch. Sorry. Please continue."

"As I was saying, we dated for a really long time, and we were both really happy. But we're taking a break right now. It was my decision," I finished.

"What would cause you to break up with such a great guy?" Zayn asked me, confused. "He sounds like he treated you right from the way you talk about him."

"Um, well… anything can happen during the summer, you know? And I decided that if anything did happen, I wouldn't want to betray him. So I'm free to stare at all the hot guys I want," I said, smiling. "It's not so bad."

"Is Niall a hot guy? Because you sure do stare at him a lot," Louis commented.

I glared at him, but then decided it wasn't worth it. "Yes, Niall is a very hot guy, I must say." I ruffled Niall's hair. He was blushing, which added to his cuteness. "Anyway, that was more than one question. My turn is over. Louis, truth or dare?"

Louis' eyes widened. "You're going to try to get revenge on me or something, aren't you?"

"Maybe. Answer the question, Tommo." I smirked.

"Fine. I'm a fearless man. Dare me!" He puffed out his chest, causing everyone to laugh.

"You asked for it. I dare you to…" I scratched my head, thinking. "I dare you to… kiss Harry."

"LARRY STYLINSON!" Paisley squealed. Everyone looked at her, and Harry even through a pillow at her, so she pouted. "I was just kidding. Maybe."

Louis groaned. "Kiss Harold? On the lips? I have a girlfriend, you know. Eleanor will not be happy about this."

"What? Is the fearless man scared of a little dare?" I joked, pinching his cheek.

"Wait, do I get a say in this?" Harry interjected. "I don't want to kiss… that… either. No offense, Lou."

"None taken, Harry." Louis grinned. "See? Harry doesn't want to. Therefore the dare is void. There will be no questionable acts in this hotel room."

Liam rolled his eyes. "Zayn, pin Harry down. Niall, make Louis do the stupid dare."

"What? No!" Harry protested, but Zayn had already pinned him to the ground, and Niall was reasoning with Louis.

"Come on, man. We won't judge you for it. Besides, if you don't, we might have to start thinking you're in the closet."

Louis sighed. "Fine. Let me wake up my princess with a kiss!"

We all laughed as Louis, obviously disgusted, kissed Harry – if it could even be considered that, being it only lasted for a split second – and then rubbed his mouth on the couch cushion, whining. "Ew, ew, ew… that was NOTHING like a girl… I'll have to burn my lips…"

Harry frowned. "Man up, Lou. It was a dare. Besides, you didn't even really kiss me."

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW EMOTIONALLY SCARRED I AM NOW!" Louis shouted through a pillow.

"He'll be ok in the morning," I stated, petting his hair. "There, there, Louis… no one is going to make you kiss another man ever again. Calm down. Do you want an Oreo?"

"Yes, please," Louis said, sniffling a little.

Moments later, I returned with a bag of mini Oreos and handed them to Louis. "Here you go. Feel better?"

"Thank you, Natalie." Louis bounced on the couch excitedly. "Ooh! Cookies!"

"Alright, he's all better now," I concluded, sitting back down at the circle and letting out a giggle.

"This is probably the weirdest game of truth or dare I have ever played," Liam decided, shaking his head. "But it was hilarious."

Paisley glanced at her watch. "Natabear, we should get going. Your mom's going to wonder why we're spending so much time with five older boys." She smirked. "Not that her suspicions wouldn't be correct, though."

"It was just a kiss!" I argued, flustered.

"Aha! So you DID kiss him!" Louis said triumphantly. "Five bucks, Harry. I win."

"Either way, I have an orthodontist appointment at six. Finally getting these damn braces off. Bye, Harry." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I would kiss your lips, but I don't want Louis' sloppy seconds."

"Understood." Harry waved as we headed out the door. "I'll text you later, babe!"

"Wow," I muttered when we got to our car. "You guys sure got real friendly, real fast."

Paisley nodded. "Oh god, I know. I must be the luckiest woman alive right now. I mean, I'm practically dating Harry Styles."

"Until he leaves town. Then what?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now," she huffed, focusing on the road. "Besides, it'll work out if it was meant to be."

"Hmm." I didn't want to fight with her, so I remained silent. I knew, though, that as soon as they left, they would probably never think of us again. Still, I secretly hoped it wouldn't happen.

**Bam. Chapter three. Done. I have a few ideas to make this story more… interesting. I dunno. Let me know if you like this story so I keep writing! I love you :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, lovelies! I write too much for my own good. So, here is another chapter. Still no reviews. Still no love. *Sigh***

I went to bed early that night, avoiding any contact with people that would have the need to question me. I hate talking about boring things like 'how was school' or 'how was your day'. It just annoyed me. So, after a few hours of watching reruns of Say Yes to the Dress, I went up to my room and launched myself onto the bed. Literally. I couldn't sleep, of course, considering I usually stay up until around two in the morning, and it was only nine thirty. So the inevitable happened and I thought about all that had happened during the day. My 'date' with Niall Horan, that adorable laugh… the kiss… the crazy game of truth or dare with the lads, and Louis. Oh god, Louis. Just him alone deserved a separate section in my mind. He was absolutely ridiculous in every way, which is what made him so fun to be around. Hell, he would pretend to be mentally retarded to get out of trouble. And I loved it. I thought about the little details of the day until I drifted off to sleep.

I was awakened the next morning by the sound of my ringtone, What Makes You Beautiful. Annoyed, I reached my hand out to retrieve my phone and pick it up.

"Ugh… hello?"

"RISE AND SHINE, DOLLFACE!" Louis' voice blared through the phone.

"Louis, what the hell? …What time is it?" I muttered, dazed and still half asleep.

"It's around… eight thirty, I suppose. Get up, you! The lads and I are going to the mall today, and Niall wanted to bring you along."

"You made it sound like I'm a burden."

"Well, I mean…"

"Louis!"

"I'm only kidding, Natalie. Gosh. Anyway, get ready. We'll be there in about an hour to pick you up."

"Ok. Wait, tell Harry that Paisley's sick and won't be coming along. She told me last night she felt horrible," I said, pulling a comb through my hair.

"He won't be happy about that… YES, NIALL, she said she could go! Ah, I gotta go. See you in a bit!"

"Bye, Lou."

I quickly brushed my teeth, showered, and blow dried my hair in record time. I decided to curl my hair today, giving it loose ringlets, which I loved. For makeup, I put on some mascara and pink lip gloss.

Now, what to wear… I opened up my closet, examining the clothes inside. I finally decided on a navy blue and pink striped sweater, white shorts, and pink flats. I also put on some diamond earrings and a cute silver heart-shaped necklace. I stood in front of the mirror, fixing my hair, when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I called, rushing to the door. "I'm going out, Mom! I'll be back later today!"

"Ok," she answered back.

I opened the door to find Liam waiting for me. "Hey."

"Hey, Nat! You ready to go?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Yep… but… are we really driving there in your tour bus? We're going to get mobbed," I said nervously.

"Well, we were planning on it. But, we could always take your car. If that's ok with you, I mean."

"Yeah, sure. Come on." I motioned for the boys to follow me. "Good thing my car seats six."

"Natalie!" Niall exclaimed, giving me a hug and kissing me on the cheek. "I missed you."

"Really?" I blushed.

He nodded. "Of course!"

"Cool." What a stupid answer. Really, Nat? Was that all you could think of? "Um, we should probably go now. Before one of the neighbors sees you guys."

"Right." They all climbed into the car.

"I CALL THE BACK!" Louis shouted, throwing himself on top of Zayn and Harry, who were already there.

"Louis, there's not enough room. Go sit in the middle with Liam," Harry ordered, shoving Louis onto the floor.

"Fine! I never loved you anyway!"

"Love you too, Louis," Harry said with a smirk. "So, Nat, you said Paisley was sick or something?"

"Yeah," I replied, backing out of the driveway. "It's a shame. She really wanted to hang out with you again… but hey, everything happens for a reason, right?"

"That's what Justin Bieber said about rape."

"Hey! Don't insult Bieber," Niall argued.

"It wasn't an insult! It was a simple quote."

"Anyway, she told me to tell you that she would text you when she feels better. If that made sense," I said, turning on the radio. I think my radio likes to make things awkward, playing One Direction songs at all the wrong times. This time, More Than This was playing.

"Don't change it!" Niall protested when I was about to hit the 'seek channel' button.

I shrugged. "Ok. I just assumed since it's your song… you guys wouldn't want to hear it or something. I dunno."

"It's kind of cool, actually," Liam commented. "And weird. All at the same time."

"Yeah, remember the first time we heard-"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP FOR A SECOND," I interrupted, silencing Zayn. It was quiet for a few seconds, then I smiled. "Ok. You can speak again."

"…What was that about?" Zayn asked, not able to continue his sentence.

"I had to hear the second verse. It's my favorite part of the song," I explained.

"Why's that?"

"What? Oh. Um." I blushed a little, realizing that I had to explain. "Niall and Louis have solos in the second verse."

"You hear that? We're the favorites, Niall!" Louis said proudly.

"Not true! You guys just don't have a lot of solos on the album."

"So we're not the favorites?"

"I don't have favorites, Louis. That would be ridiculous," I defended, shaking my head.

"What about Nialler? He seems to be the one you like most at the moment, if you know what I mean."

"That's different." I pulled into a parking spot. "Finally, we're here." Saved by the mall.

"So, we've been dragged to the food court by Niall, been to the Disney store because Liam insisted, and waited outside Victoria's Secret for whatever the hell you wanted," Harry stated, pointing at my pink striped shopping bag and making a face. "Can we go to Urban Outfitters now?"

"Yes, I suppose so." I led the boys to the store, grabbing Niall's hand. I almost tripped a few times, because Louis had taken my hand as well and was practically dragging me along.

"Nat! Hurry up!" he whined, giving my arm a tug. "You're so slow."

"Thanks," I mumbled sarcastically. "I try my best. Hey, wait! You need to turn here."

I kind of thought someone would notice them by now, considering that it was a pretty crowded mall. But actually, when the boys put on a simple pair of sunglasses and a hat, it was like they were almost invisible.

When we got to the store, Harry wasted no time. He started picking up random clothes and flinging them into his arms. Which was pretty cool, I guess, being able to buy whatever you want at a store.

I browsed around the store as well, still holding Niall's hand, stopping at the brightly colored Keds. I was about to pick up a purple pair when I heard an oddly familiar voice.

"Hey, look! A banana flask! Isn't that funny, Dylan? Ha!" the voice giggled cheerfully.

No. It couldn't be. She wouldn't, would she? I turned around.

"Paisley? I thought you were sick!" I said, confused. Wait a second… she was with Dylan. The puzzle pieces were slowly being put together in my mind.

"Natalie! Hey! Wow, hi! I uh, haven't talked to you in a while!" Dylan stammered. He cleared his throat like he always did when he was nervous. "Um."

"What the fuck? Why are you with him, Pay?" I asked, angry, but not wanting to jump to conclusions. Even though I already knew the truth. Niall started to speak, but I hushed him.

"Nat…" She sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair. "When you broke up with Dylan… ugh, promise me you won't be mad."

"I can't promise anything, Pay." My confused look had turned into a glare.

"I… when you broke up with Dylan, well, I always kind of liked him, and he always kind of liked me back, and-"

"What?" I felt my heart snap. "Dylan, is that true? Did you have a thing for Paisley when we were dating?"

"Well, you know I love you, babe-"

"Don't call me babe."

"Right. Sorry. I love you, but… I mean… you would be lying if you told me you never liked two people at once."

Silence. My grip on Niall tightened for moral support. I would not cry, dammit.

"And when you told me you wanted a break, I thought, hey, why the hell not," he finished with a shrug. "Besides, it looks like you found someone else too. Who is this guy, anyway?"

"Niall," I told him bitterly. I looked at Paisley again. "Pay, why didn't you tell me you liked my boyfriend? Why go behind my back? And what about Harry? Oh GOD, the look on Harry's face when he finds out about this will be PRICELESS. Really." I probably sounded drunk, slurring my words together, but it helped me not to cry. I saw Harry glance over from across the shop at the sound of his name.

"Natabear…" Paisley looked extremely uncomfortable. I didn't care. She should be. "Harry was just some stupid celebrity crush. It wasn't like it was ever going to get serious."

"That's not what you told me before!"

"But that was before Dylan called me," she explained. "And he's not your boyfriend anymore, remember? YOU broke up with HIM. He's fair game now." Her hand reached for Dylan's possessively.

I inhaled sharply. "Whatever. Don't expect me to ever talk to you again. I thought our friendship was special, Pay. One of a kind. I guess I thought wrong." I started to leave, but then I stopped. "And you, Dylan," I muttered, "You can rot in hell."

I stormed out of the store, with Niall following close behind.

I couldn't help it. I totally broke down and cried.

**Surprise, surprise! What do you think, guys? I need ideas. I'm starting to run out. Thanks, you guys! Love you :) xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies! I finally got some reviews, which makes me very happy :) Sorry it took me a few days to update, I was out of town. But I'm back now, and I should have a new chapter up every one or two days. Just a warning – I go to camp all next week, so no new chapters will be up then, sorry! Anyway, I have no idea where this story is going, and I'm just writing whatever comes to my mind. So… yeah. Here is chapter five!**

We were back at the hotel now, and I was on the couch, cuddled up next to Niall and bawling my fucking eyes out. I could tell everyone was very confused as to what had happened, but no one asked me anything, except for Louis asking me if I wanted some ice cream. Which, of course, I did.

It was quiet for a long time, just the sounds of my sobs filling the room, when Niall finally spoke.

"Nat… who was that?"

I sighed, wiping my eyes with a tissue and sniffling a little. "My ex."

"And Paisley was with him. And they were… together." Harry's voice sounded upset, too.

"Yes. She said you were just a stupid celebrity crush. I'm sorry, Haz," I said, feeling somewhat guilty for telling him that. Oh well.

"What a bitch!" Louis exclaimed.

I smiled a little. "Yeah, I know."

"It's alright, Natalie," Niall assured me, pulling me into a hug. "Besides, you have me now. You don't need a backstabbing friend and an ignorant douche to be happy."

"Thanks, Nialler. I needed that." I hugged him back tightly. "I think I'll be ok. I just need a little while… and that ice cream you promised wouldn't hurt, either, Lou."

"Coming right up, dollface!" Louis hopped out of his seat and wandered to the fridge. "Now, let's see, where are you, ice cream… ah! Here you are." He didn't bother putting it in a bowl, he just brought me the carton and a spoon. "Now, eat this and feel better."

I grinned. "Thanks."

"Hey! What if I want some ice cream? I'm sad too," Harry whined. "Not fair."

"Because you don't need ice cream when you have me, Harold!" Louis exclaimed, tackling Harry with a bear hug.

"There's never a dull moment when you're around, Louis," Zayn commented.

"Why thank you, Zayn." Louis had his arm draped around Harry. "This is totally platonic, by the way. Don't get any ideas, Harry. I know I can be completely irresistible, but try to restrain yourself," he warned jokingly.

"I'll try my best."

I sighed, putting down my ice cream. "Well, that was emotionally draining. I'm a little tired."

"Me too," Niall agreed. "We could go take a nap if you want."

"Sounds great."

"OOH, NIALLER AND NATALIE ARE GOING TO GO 'TAKE A NAP' TOGETHER!" Louis squealed, making inappropriate gestures with his hands. "Have fun, you two."

"Oh my god, Lou. Not like that." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Sure, sure." He winked at us.

"I'm serious!"

"Now, Niall," Liam warned sternly, "Just to let you know… if I hear any funny business going on, so help me god I'm going to ruin it for you."

"Good to know." Niall was blushing. "I don't think that'll be a problem, though."

Liam seemed content. "Good. Run along, you two."

"Jesus Christ," I muttered, looking at myself in the mirror. My mascara was smeared and running down my face, my eyes were all puffy, and my nose was red. Thank god I put my makeup bag in my purse. "I need to fix this mess."

"Before you sleep?" Niall asked, giving me a weird look. "Seems a bit ridiculous."

"It's a girl thing." I pulled out my makeup remover, taking away all the smudges and applying fresh mascara. I also put on a bit of strawberry lip balm. "Much better… but I have nothing to sleep in." I frowned.

"Here." Niall tossed me a Jack Wills hoodie and some grey sweatpants. "They're mine, so they'll probably be a little big, but it'll work."

"Oh. Thanks." I went to the bathroom to change. He was right, they were too big on me, but they were so comfortable. "SWEET JESUS EATING NUTELLA ON A NARWHAL, I am so glad to be out of those clothes!"

"Hey! We can hear you!" Liam called from the other room. "You better not be undressing in front of each other!"

"Relax." I opened the door and stuck my tongue out at Liam. "See? Fully clothed." Then I slammed the door. "Nighty night, Daddy Direction!" Then I thought for a second. Shit, my mom. I guess I should tell her that I'll probably be spending the night here. I went to get my phone and sent a quick text.

Hey, Mommy :) I'm gonna spend the night over at the boys' hotel. That ok?

Of course it wouldn't be. But that's just too bad. I wasn't going home. My phone buzzed a few seconds later.

Absolutely not. Get home soon.

I turned my phone off, ignoring her. At least she'll know where I am now.

"Watcha doing, Nialler?" I asked, crawling under the blanket and cuddling up next to him. He looked absolutely godlike, wearing only some sweatpants. Shirtless. Success.

"Just checking Twitter."

"You should do Twitcams more often. Fans love it," I mentioned casually.

"But they never seem to work for me. Liam is the Twitcam god."

"Hmm." I closed my eyes. Niall always smelled really, really good. I'm not sure how to describe it, but it was just so… welcoming.

"He didn't deserve you, you know," he said suddenly, looking directly at me with those stunning eyes.

"Huh?"

"That Dylan guy. He didn't deserve a girl like you." His voice was deadly serious, which made me blush. Fuck everything.

"Why's that?" Hey, it's not every day that a guy says stuff like this. Might as well play it up.

"Well, you're beautiful, funny, an overall great person…" he trailed off. Then, he closed the distance between us, placing his lips on mine.

Just like the first kiss we had, it was short, sweet, and innocent. Damn him and his innocence.

"Sweet dreams, princess," he whispered to me, gently kissing my forehead.

I pouted. "Already?"

"I thought you said you were tired." He shot me a confused glance.

"Yeah, but… that was before…" I hinted, pulling him into another kiss. This one was much less innocent – to say the least – but he didn't protest.

"The walls are thin," he commented, minutes later, placing a kiss on my neck. "The lads will probably burst in the room soon."

As if on cue, Liam casually walked in the door as if nothing was going on. "Hello, Niall. Natalie."

"Do you mind, Liam?" Niall said, irritated, moving away from me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" Liam asked with mock surprise. "I had no idea. LOUIS, I TOLD YOU! Ten bucks, please."

Louis walked in as well, examining us. "No, you only get five. They were just snogging." He shook his head, handing Liam a five dollar bill, then gave us a wink. "Keep it PG-13, you two, or I lose five more bucks." Then they both left like nothing had happened.

I raised an eyebrow at Niall. "Usual behavior?"

"Yeah." Niall scratched his head. "Payback, I suppose, for all those times I ruined it for them with Danielle and Eleanor." He let out a chuckle, which made me laugh as well.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't let Lou lose any more money. Night, Nialler," I said, cuddling up to him so my head rested on his chest.

"Goodnight, princess."

I could definitely get used to that nickname.

**So… there you go. Sorry it's shorter than the other chapters, but hopefully upcoming chapters will be longer. Maybe :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will be short. I know, I know, I'm sorry. The next one will be longer. I PROMISE :) I'll put up chapter seven tomorrow. But for now, here is chapter six! It gets to fluffy for my own good. Meh.**

When I woke up, it was still dark outside. Ugh, I forgot. It was only about seven thirty when we went to sleep. This is going to mess up my internal clock like crazy. I was about to get up when I noticed that Niall had his arms wrapped around me. I'd have to wake him up to break free.

"Niall?"

Nothing.

"Niall, wake up."

Still nothing. I gave him a little shove.

"I have Nando's."

"Huh?" He woke up with a start, looking around. "Did someone say Nando's?"

I rolled my eyes. "Only to wake you up. I need to get up."

"Oh," he said, rubbing his eyes. "Ok. Sorry. What time is it?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." I pulled my phone out of my purse and turned it on. I noticed I had four missed calls, two voicemails, and five texts. Most were from my mom, but a few of the texts were from Paisley. I deleted them all without even looking at them. "It's about… four thirty."

"Wow. That was one long nap," Niall commented. "Well, I'm hungry. You want anything?"

"Sure." I walked with him to the kitchen. "What is there?"

"Um…" He looked around in the fridge and the cabinets. "Frozen waffles, some crackers, strawberries, cereal…" He grabbed crackers for himself. "No crackers, actually. These are mine now."

"I'll take the strawberries, then," I decided. We sat down at the small table, eating our snacks.

"We leave for Florida tomorrow," Niall stated as nonchalantly as possible.

"I'm sorry, what?" I almost choked on a strawberry.

"We leave. Tomorrow. To go to Florida." He said the words again, slower this time.

"Oh." I forgot about that. I mean, I knew it was inevitable. But when he said it, it became real. And it hurt. A lot.

"I don't want to," he assured me quickly. "I don't want to leave you. I dunno, it's just like… I'll never see you again."

"It's so bizarre," I thought out loud, completely out of context. "I can't believe this all even happened. Meeting you guys. I mean, look at me. I was just one of your fangirls. You didn't even realize I existed until you met me on the street a few nights ago." I let out a sigh. "I know I shouldn't even expect for you to ever think of me again after you leave."

"Natalie." He was looking right into my eyes, the way he always does when he says something serious. "I think about you all the time, and you're right here. I don't even know what I'm going to do when we leave."

I looked down at the bowl of strawberries, picking one up. "You know it wouldn't work. The long distance relationship thing."

"I know," he groaned. "But that means we'd have to end what we have together. I don't want to do that!"

"Listen, Niall," I ordered, making him look at me again. "It's been great, really. But we both knew from the start this would never get serious."

"But it did!" he argued. "Well, at least it did for me. I don't know what this meant for you."

"I broke up with my boyfriend for you. You think this didn't mean anything for me?" I was shouting now, and I knew one of the boys would probably wake up because of it. "You are so wrong."

His eyes widened, and he didn't speak for a while. "So… it wasn't just because it was summer and you wanted to meet new people."

"Of course not. I'm too socially awkward to try to meet new people," I said, quieting my voice. He laughed, and I laughed too. "I'm not even joking. I usually freeze up in front of people."

"Ok, it's official. I refuse to lose someone like you."

"But how could this possibly work, Nialler? It won't."

He thought for a minute. "Come with us."

"What?" I shook my head. "You're crazy."

"What do you have here, anyway? It's a great opportunity. You can meet more famous people. Travel places. It's amazing, Nat. Come with us," he begged, grabbing my hand. "Please."

I sighed. How could I resist? He was right. I don't have anything in this town to keep me from going with them. "Alright. I'll ask my mom. Good luck getting her to say yes, though," I warned. "She probably won't even consider it without shooting me down."

"Don't worry about that," he assured me with a wink. "Harry can use his charm to persuade her. I'm sure of it." He pulled me into a hug and spun me around. "This is going to be so awesome. You can come back to Mullingar with me! And didn't you say you've never been to Nando's? That definitely needs to change. And you need to see London, and oh, I forgot! We'll be stopping at Disney World! And-"

I shut him up with a kiss. "You get too excited for your own good."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!"

Now, I would love to tell you that me and Niall had a deep conversation about the meaning of life, but in reality, I ended up falling asleep again until about nine thirty in the morning. Because I'm just lazy like that.

I was awakened by Louis throwing a frozen waffle at me.

"WAKE UP, NATALIE!"

I sat up, confused for a second as to why there was a waffle on my face. Then I saw Louis. I rolled out of bed – not kidding, literally rolled – and walked over to him, shoving the waffle in his hand. "Morning, Louis."

The boys were all in the kitchen, eating breakfast and talking. Liam looked at me and smiled.

"So, Niall tells us that you're coming with us on tour. That's great!"

"Um, well, maybe," I said uncomfortably, shooting Niall an 'I-thought-we-talked-about-this' look. "But I really don't think my mom is going to let me travel around with five older guys. Don't get me wrong, though, I'd love to go with you. I just… don't want to get any hopes up."

"Nonsense." Harry snorted. "I'll just work my magic and she'll say yes in no time. Trust me. It never fails."

"I dunno…"

"Natalie. You're going with us. We're not taking no for an answer. Besides, we have cookies! And we're five attractive guys! And we sing! Girls love that stuff!" Louis exclaimed.

"You've got me there." I shrugged. "Well, if I really am going with you guys, I need to pack. Like, all my clothes. That is going to take almost the whole day, so… I should probably go now and talk to my mom."

"And we'll go with!" Harry said, standing up and grabbing his keys. "Hey, Nat… is your mom a MILF?"

"Oh my god, Harry."

"What? I'm just curious!"

**So… there. Just to let you know, some of the things I write about are based on very true things that have happened to me. You know, minus One Direction being there. I've had a waffle thrown at me in my sleep before. It was not pleasant. Anyway, bye! I love you :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to update, it is storming like CRAZY here. I actually had to rewrite some of this chapter because my computer randomly shut down. Ugh. Well, anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it :) Internet hugs for all of you!**

When we pulled into my driveway, my mom was already there, looking very pissed. Shit, I forgot, I wasn't supposed to spend the night at the hotel…

"Hi, Mom," I said nervously, giving her a guilty smile.

"Do you have ANY IDEA how SCARED I was for you, Natalie? YOU WOULDN'T ANSWER MY CALLS! You could've been dead, and I would have never known!" she yelled. "And then you have the nerve to come back with… with THEM? I don't even know you anymore! You will go up to your room now, and you will not be seeing these boys again. Ever. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Now, normally, I would argue, but if she got any angrier, I think she would explode. I don't really know why she was so mad, though, because she already had an older child go through this. My brother was so much worse than me – sneaking out every night, drinking, doing drugs, meeting girls… you name it. Maybe because I've never actually done anything bad before. I turned to Niall, who was very confused as to why I didn't say anything. "It's alright, Niall. I can deal with it." Yeah right. I had a plan.

"Natalie, do NOT make me say it again. Go to your room. NOW."

"Alright, I'm going." I left the boys in the driveway, running up the stairs and locking the door to my room. I knew my mom would never be up to negotiating me leaving when she was in this mood, so they would have to stop by later. Well, later, but soon…

I got a few worried texts a few minutes after the boys left. They looked a little bit like this.

_From Liam – Are you ok, Natalie? That was pretty harsh. xx_

_From Louis – Wow, what a total bitchface! No offense or anything. You aren't actually going to let her do that, are you? Niall is worried sick. He looks like Simba from the Lion King in that scene where Mufasa died._

_From Niall – Natalie! Please tell me you still want to go with us. I dunno how, but we'll figure it out… please? :(_

I sent a reply to Niall, assuming that he'd tell the rest of the guys what I said.

_I'm fine, Nialler. Stop by in a few hours when she calms down. Be sure to bring Harry and… uh… some chocolate covered peanuts. I have a plan ;) haha._

I started packing up all my clothes, neatly folding them and placing them into a duffel bag. Then I packed up all my personal items, toiletries, makeup, and my favorite stuffed animal pig. Don't ask, I just sleep better when I have it with me. And don't act like you've never had something like that before.

I was looking at myself in the mirror when I realized I was still wearing Niall's clothes. Oops. I took them off and folded them, putting them in the duffel bag as well. I'd give them back later. Maybe. I changed into a purple t-shirt, dark jeans – rolled up to the ankles, Tommo style – and my sparkly silver Toms. For jewelry, I just put on some pearl earrings and a headband to match. I also touched up my makeup, of course, applying more mascara and some sheer red lip gloss.

It would take a few hours for my mom to calm down. I already knew the stages of her anger – first, she yelled at everyone who crossed her path, second, she cries for absolutely no reason, and third, she takes a nap. When she wakes up, she's always in a better mood. So, since I had nothing to do, naturally I went to my computer, pulled up a One Direction playlist, and checked my Twitter.

While I was doing that, I started thinking about what would happen if I actually went on tour with the boys. First off, I would be leaving my family and my friends. And, the paparazzi will start following them sooner or later, and when that happens, they'll notice me. Then what? What will I be introduced as? Just a friend? …Niall's girlfriend? Shit, I don't even know. Was I Niall's girlfriend? But, if I do go, I'll be able to travel, which I've never really been able to do. I mean, I've been to a few places around the east side of the country, but that's about it.

I was thinking so much that I didn't notice an hour had passed. I closed out of the websites and shut off my computer, hiding my duffel bag in case my mom decided to come and talk to me. Which, of course, she did. People are so predictable sometimes.

"Natalie?" she asked, not bothering to knock on the door. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, Mom." Either way, she would try to talk to me.

"You realize why I was so upset, right? I mean, it's just not like you to do things like that."

"Yeah, I know. But I think you were a little harsh, telling me that I couldn't see the boys again. They leave tomorrow, and I won't get a chance to say goodbye," I hinted.

"Oh." She looked hesitant. "Well, maybe you could… I don't know… invite them to dinner or something. I could make spaghetti."

Yes. It worked. "Thanks, Mom! You're the best."

When she left, I picked up my phone and dialed Niall's number.

"Hey, Natalie!" he greeted. "Should we come over?"

"Yeah. My mom invited you guys, actually. She's going to make spaghetti or something because she feels bad."

"Awesome! We're on our way. Bye, princess."

I was touching up my lip gloss when the doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT, MOM!" I shouted, rushing down the stairs. My dog was barking like crazy, just as he always does when people come over, so I picked him up as I opened the door. "Lucky, hush. They're friends!"

"Aw, who's this?" Liam asked, petting my dog. "He's so cute!"

"Say, 'thank you, Liam'!" I told my dog, scratching his ears. "This is Lucky. He gets nervous around strangers."

Zayn came over and started petting him as well. "What kind of dog is he?"

"He's a Yorkie. He's adorable, but SO loud."

"Hey! Just like Niall!" Louis exclaimed. "They're twins!"

"I see you've met Lucky," my mom commented as she walked into the room. "Sorry about before. I'm Jane, Natalie's mother."

"That's quite alright, Miss. We brought you some chocolate covered peanuts," Harry said, handing her the box of candy and kissing her on the cheek. "I'm Harry."

My mom blushed. "Oh. Um, yes, I've heard about you. And your names are…" She gestured towards the other boys.

"I'm Liam."

"I'm Zayn."

"I'm Louis."

"And I'm Niall." Niall shook my mom's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Alright, come on over and sit down, dinner's ready." She gestured for everyone to follow her.

"Can I help you with anything, Miss?" Harry asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, please, call me Jane," she said, flustered. "And, um… I think I'm alright. You can go ahead and sit down."

"Alright. If you need anything, just ask." Harry shrugged and sat down.

After everyone got their food, it was quiet for a little while. Which was nice up until my mom started asking really awkward questions.

"So, Niall, are you my daughters new boyfriend?"

I choked on the water I was drinking. "Mom!"

"What? I'm just curious."

Niall laughed. "Uh, I mean, yeah. I guess I am." He held my hand. "You have a wonderful daughter, Jane."

I blushed. "Oh, stop it."

"Well, Natalie, it seems like he's treating you right. You have my blessing to see him whenever you want." My mom looked satisfied. I could see why, too, because I've never really been the kind of person to show my emotions. It's not like I mean to hide them, I just have a natural poker face, I guess. But when I'm around people that make me happy, apparently it's different, or so my mom says.

"Well… you see…" Liam began, putting down his fork. "That's the problem. We leave tomorrow to finish our tour… and then we go back to the United Kingdom."

"Oh." She looked confused. "I see. So, you're going to try a long distance relationship or something? You know, I had that once. It didn't turn out too well."

"No, me and Nat already discussed that and agreed it wouldn't work," Niall mentioned. "But we were thinking…"

"…That maybe Natalie could come with us. On tour… and back to the UK for a while," Harry finished. "But we'll need your approval first."

My mom seemed to be deep in thought for a while. "Gee… I don't know. It just doesn't seem right… What if something happens and I'm not there? I would feel like a terrible mother… and I just… I don't know. I don't think that is a good plan."

"Mom, please," I begged. "It'll only be for a little while, then I'll come back and continue school. I promise. And plus, they have security guards. I'll be ok, really. I'm sixteen! I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"That's the thing though, Nat." She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "You're sixteen. You're a minor, sweetheart! You're traveling around with five older boys, and, well, you know-"

"Why does everyone say that? It's not like I'm going to sleep around with all of them! You know that's not me!" I exclaimed, then calmed down again. I had to stay mature about this. "Please, Mom. I'll call you every day. It'll be like I never left."

"I… I don't know, honey."

"Jane, I promise your daughter will be very safe with us. We'll make sure of it," Harry said sincerely. "It would be such a great experience for her. Don't you want her to be happy?"

The guilt trip. It always works. My mom looked defeated. "Well… maybe it would be ok… we'll try it, Natalie. But if anything happens, you're coming right back home."

I beamed and hugged her. "Oh my god Mom! Thank you so, so, SO much! I love you."

"I know, I know. I'm the best mom in the world when you get your way," she said, rolling her eyes. "I love you too, sweetheart. Do you need help packing?"

"Already done. They're leaving early in the morning, so it would be best if I just stayed the night at the hotel. Is that ok?" I asked, collecting all the dishes and putting them in the sink.

"Wow. Um… I guess. I'm going to miss you, Natalie." A tear fell down her face. God, my mom is so emotional. "Have a good trip."

"Aw, thanks Mom. I'm going to miss you too!" I hugged her once again after I grabbed the duffel bag with all my stuff in it. "We should go now. Bye, Mom. Love you!"

"Bye, Natalie," she called as me and the boys headed towards the car.

It actually worked. I'm going on tour with One Direction. I'm pretty sure I fangirled the whole way back to the hotel.

**Bam. Chapter seven. It'll take me a little longer to write the next chapter, so… maybe a few days? I dunno. I'll try to update as soon as possible! Love you all :) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello :) Chapter eight is here! Yay! But just a warning – I probably won't have another chapter up until after next week. My camp starts Sunday and ends next Saturday, and I'm really busy tomorrow and the day after that. So, if you don't see another chapter, don't worry. I didn't die, and I didn't discontinue the story. I promise! I'll get back to writing as soon as I get home :)**

We left pretty early in the morning so the fans wouldn't notice us. It was about five thirty, and everyone was acting like a zombie except for Liam, who was Skyping with Danielle. I thought it was sweet how Liam, Zayn, and Louis cared so much for their girlfriends.

I had tried to go back to sleep, but I made the mistake of drinking a bunch of coffee, so I was really jittery. I ended up checking Twitter and Facebook on my phone. I hadn't told anybody where I was or that I even met One Direction. Paisley was the only one who knew anything, because she called me the day before about a million times until I picked up the phone. She was sorry and all that shit, and asked me how things were going, but I wasn't ready to forgive her. It would take a while to get over that, and she knew it. Anyway, nothing was interesting on Facebook, as always, and Twitter was filled with updates from Jenna Marbles, Smosh, and Shane Dawson, which I didn't really care about at the moment. I sighed and put my phone down.

"How many hours until we get to Florida?" I asked impatiently, poking Louis. "I want to go to Disney World!"

"About four," he answered. "Bored already?"

"A little. Got any food?"

"You are SO much like Niall." Louis rolled his eyes, then handed me a granola bar. "Here."

"Thanks, Boo Bear!" I gladly took the food, then sat down next to a sleeping Niall on the couch. Not to sound creepy or anything, but he looked really cute when he slept. Is that weird for me to say that? I don't think so. I dunno.

"Hey Nat, can I see your phone for a second?" Louis asked. "I need to check the weather."

"Uh, sure." I tossed the phone to him, not giving it a second thought. Until he started smirking and glancing at me every few seconds. "What? What's so amusing about my phone?"

"You have about a thousand pictures on your phone," Louis explained.

"Yeah, so?"

"Half of them are pictures of One Direction…"

"Oh my GOD, Lou!" I exclaimed, lunging for my phone. "That's none of your business."

He ran from me, with the phone still in his hand. "It is, though! It's funny!"

"Come back here, Louis!"

"NEVER!"

Many people do not realize how difficult it is to chase someone around a tour bus. But I can assure you that it is almost impossible. I tripped over a lot of stuff, such as people, chairs, and tables, until I finally tackled Louis to the ground. "Give. Me. My. Phone."

"Here," he said innocently, handing over the phone. "Now, wasn't that fun?"

"One day, Louis. One day. You will pay," I muttered, sitting back down next to Niall, who had just woken up. "Hello, sleepyhead." I ruffled his hair.

"Hey," he mumbled sleepily. "What did I miss?"

"Oh, not much. I just tried to murder Louis, but other than that, I think you're good."

"You would never murder me! YOU LOVE ME!" Louis yelled, stuffing his face with a glazed donut.

"Watch it, Lou. She's mine," Niall said defensively, pulling me closer to him. It gave me so many butterflies, I can't even explain.

"Hey, lads," Liam greeted as he entered the room. "And Natalie. Whoops. I forgot. We're stopping at about noon to eat, so… what do you want?"

"I'm cool with anything." I shrugged. "You guys can decide."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I want Chick-Fil-A," Harry stated, not looking up from his laptop. "Hey, did you guys know that the average life span of a hermit crab is seventy-five years? Weird."

"Um… ok. Chick-Fil-A it is." Liam gave Harry a weird look. "You are such an odd child."

"Thank you, Liam."

The next few hours were boring, or as boring as they could be while on a bus with five gorgeous guys. Basically, I played Temple Run on my phone and occasionally had a random object thrown at me by Louis. I swear, that boy is the most annoyingly adorable person on the planet. In a totally platonic way. When we finally reached our stop, I was SO ready to be out of that bus.

"Oh my god, FRESH AIR," I shouted, throwing my hands up. "The sun is so warm."

"You get happy for the weirdest, simplest reasons," Niall commented.

"Well, you can't blame me. We've been on that bus for about seven hours, and we're not even in Orlando yet!"

"We've only got a few hours left. You'll survive." He winked at me and then ran into the Chick-Fil-A to get his food.

"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, LOOK!" a random girl squealed, poking her friend's shoulder. "It's Niall! Sarah, look! Niall from One Direction!" They ran up to him and hugged him. "Ohmigosh, hi!"

Niall looked confused for a second, then realized what was going on. He almost got an… annoyed look on his face? I dunno. "Hi, ladies."

"Oh my freaking gosh, Sarah, he said hi to us!" the first girl squealed again, practically having a mental breakdown. "I'm Lily. We're, like, your future wives. Can we get a picture with you? Hold on, let me get my phone."

I knew he was probably used to this by now, but I felt a little uncomfortable for him. It just seemed awkward, having two random girls tell you that they want to marry you. Hmm. I felt kind of guilty as well. Would I have done that too? Probably.

"Alright… one, two, three." There was a flash, and the girls and Niall smiled at the camera. "Ooh, that was great! Thanks, Niall." I expected the girls to leave after that, but they didn't. "So, where are you going? Where are the rest of the boys?" Sarah asked, twirling her hair.

"Going to Orlando. The lads are on the bus while I get the food," Niall explained. "Nat, what did you say you wanted again?"

I told him what to get me, and he ordered. The girls turned to me now. Let's just say they looked… less friendly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Natalie," I said awkwardly, waving. "Hi."

"So, are you like, related or something? Like, a sister, maybe?" Lily asked, giving me a look that could kill. I could tell she already knew the answer.

"Um, no. I'm just…" Shit. What am I supposed to say? "A friend." Seems legit.

"Oh." Sarah looked me up and down, probably deciding if I was worthy enough to be a friend of Niall Horan. Then, she smirked at Lily and mouthed "bitch". I was a little shocked at first, but then I remembered the kind of fans One Direction had. They could be brutal. So, I pretended I didn't see that. The girls didn't give me another look, said goodbye to Niall, and went back to their table. Ouch.

"Come on Nat, let's go," Niall said once he got the food. He held my hand and led me to the bus. I couldn't help but look back at the two girls, who quickly snapped a picture with their phones.

Well, fuck. That would be on the internet later.

"FOOD!" Niall called to the boys, and immediately they rushed over, grabbing stuff out of the bags.

"Oink, oink," I muttered, and Niall laughed.

"Yeah, I know."

Once everyone had settled down and the bus started moving again, I found myself thinking about those girls again. "Nialler?"

"Hmm?" His face was stuffed with food, which made me giggle.

"Are all girls that approach you so… um…" I searched for the right word.

"Mental? Annoying? Sometimes," he answered, shrugging. "Some are more polite than others. Why?"

"I don't think they liked me." Thank you, captain obvious. "I'm pretty sure one of them called me a bitch." Oops. That one just slipped.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that." He frowned.

"It's ok. I guess it could've been worse." I smiled and poked his arm playfully. "Besides, with a guy like you, I could see how girls would get jealous. You're quite attractive."

He blushed a little. "Thanks."

After an hour on the road again, I was bored out of my mind, so I picked up my phone. I was surprised to find tons of texts from my friends. Confused, I read them.

_Oh my god! Is that you with Niall Horan? There's this pic online…_

_OMFG. You lucky duck. That's you, right? Can you kidnap him for me?_

_How did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? THAT IS NIALL HORAN YOU ARE HANGING OUT WITH._

_Why are you and Niall holding hands? WTF? Text me girlie. _

_GET IT ONNNNN, NAT! Haha. You lucky bitchhhhh. Just kidding. But seriously. How?_

_YOU ARE A LUCKY PERSON. I HATE YOU. I LOVE YOU. GET ME AN AUTOGRAPH?_

"Holy shit!" I kept scrolling through what seemed to be a hundred messages.

"What?" Niall looked over my shoulder, reading the texts. "Oh. That was fast."

"Where is the picture, anyway?" I grabbed Harry's laptop, much to his protest, and searched my name and Niall. There it was, plain and simple. I clicked on one, and it led me to Twitter. The girl who posted it, Lily 'I love Niall Horan' Parker, put the description as 'Met Niall at Chick-Fil-A today. This bitch was here with him. They held hands. I can't believe it. Niall, you can do SO much better. Like me ;)'.

I closed the laptop, putting my head in my hands. "FUCK."

Niall had re-opened the laptop, viewing the comments. "This is horrible. People are actually saying stuff like this?"

"Read more comments. Out loud," I ordered, looking up at him.

"I dunno…"

"Please?"

He sighed heavily. "Um, ok. 'What a stupid whore', 'Niall is mine, bitch', 'Someone get me a flamethrower', 'Get it on, Nialler', 'I guess that's another one of his "cousins"', umm…"

"Hmm." I closed the laptop, not wanting to hear anymore. "Oh well. Want to watch Toy Story, Liam? I have it on my phone."

"Is that even a question? Yeah, I want to watch Toy Story!" he exclaimed, running over and sitting next to me.

As we watched the movie, the mean words flooded my mind again. I knew it shouldn't, but it did make me upset.

This was going to be more difficult than I thought.

**So… yeah. That was chapter eight. What do you think? I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten, thank you sooo much! Bye lovelies, see you in about a week :) xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, sexuals. I decided to write another chapter before I left for camp. Yay! So this is… chapter nine? Oh my goodness. Well, here it is.**

"We're here, everyone! Look!" Harry exclaimed, looking out the window and taking a picture with his phone. "This is going straight to Instagram…"

"Finally," Zayn muttered, standing up and stretching.

"He's alive! You've been quiet the whole way here, Zayn." I paused Toy Story and locked my phone. "We can finish watching it later, Liam."

"Aw, ok." He seemed disappointed, but then he saw where we were. "Oh my god! Look! You can see Disney World from here! Look, you guys!"

Zayn rolled his eyes. "You're such a little kid, Liam."

Liam ignored him, sprinting off the bus when it stopped. "DISNEY WORLD, YOU GUYS!"

I decided to embrace my childhood, too. I grabbed Niall's hand and dragged him off the bus. "Come on, Nialler! Let's go to CityWalk or something!" I had been to Orlando a few times during my childhood, and I made some pretty awesome memories.

"Alright, alright, wait a second. I have to make sure it's ok with everyone." Niall walked over to the boys and Paul, who was going over some rules about safety. "Hey, is it ok if me and Natalie go to CityWalk and chill for a bit?"

Paul nodded and continued talking, so we started to walk away, but Louis started chasing us. "Wait! I want to go too!" He jumped on my back, almost making me fall over. "Hello!"

"Oh my god, Lou. Get off!" I complained. Niall just laughed at us. It must have looked pretty silly.

"Nope! I want a piggy back ride!" He wouldn't budge no matter how much I tried to throw him off.

"Fine. If I die, though, this is your fault." I was exaggerating a little, he wasn't really that heavy. In fact, I could easily carry him on my back. It was like a backpack or something.

"I should probably do something about this…" Niall gestured to me and Louis. "But it's hilarious."

"Gee, thanks, Nialler," I said sarcastically. "That means so much."

I thought it was surprising that we had gone pretty unnoticed, considering how stupid we looked and how flamboyantly loud and childish we were being. But I guess everyone else was in their own little world… or at least most of them. I did see a few paparazzi, but we ignored them.

"Alright, I'm done carrying you, Louis. My back is starting to hurt." I dropped him gently, making sure he didn't fall.

"Damn," he muttered. "Go ahead and ruin my fun."

"Lou, why don't you go call Eleanor?" Niall offered, tossing him a phone. "Didn't she say she was going to come down here for a while? You should tell her where we're staying."

"Ok! Be back soon!" He went off to look for a quieter place to call her.

"He's insane." I giggled. "How do you deal with him?"

"I dunno. He can be serious when he needs to be. He's great with advice, you know," Niall said, putting his arm around me as we walked.

"Hmm." They were all such great guys. How do people control themselves around them? I still don't know how I do. "Do you know that you are in the presence of the luckiest girl in the world, Nialler?"

"Why's that?"

"You know why." I smiled at him. "I get to be with you and the guys. It's just… amazing. I still think one day I'm going to wake up and this is all going to be a dream."

"Well, it's not. Trust me." He kissed me. In front of everyone. I should've been thinking about the paparazzi seeing us, but I didn't. All I thought of was Niall and how absolutely gorgeous he was.

"Niall Horan, you are perfect."

He smirked at me. "I know."

"Hey guys! El will be here tomorrow," Louis stated, skipping over to us. "Was I… interrupting… something…? I'll just… meet you guys back at the hotel." He winked at us. "Be back at a reasonable hour, kids!"

We walked around aimlessly for about an hour, and my feet were getting tired. "We should probably be getting back to the hotel now."

"Yeah," Niall agreed. "The rooms are pretty small, so they split us up. Liam and Zayn are rooming together, and so are Harry and Louis. So I guess you're stuck with me."

"Aw, damn," I joked. "Why me, god?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"I'm kidding." I leaned in to kiss him again, but instead I got an evil idea. When our lips were about to meet, I whispered, "Race you back to the hotel!" and ran as fast as I could.

"You are a bad person, Natalie!" he shouted at me, but eventually laughed and started chasing after me.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!"

When I finally got back to the hotel, I was gasping for air. Hey, I wasn't in the best shape, but I wasn't about to let Niall win, either. He arrived a few seconds later, barely jogging, and smirked at me.

"Have fun, princess?"

"Shut… up…" I punched him in the arm.

"You know, I let you win. I could've sprinted all the way back to the hotel. But I didn't."

"Yeah… sure… whatever. But I won. What's my prize?"

"Hmm." He thought for a minute. "How about… front row tickets to our next concert? And backstage passes?"

"Really?" I asked, pushing the button on the elevator. "You can do that?"

"Duh. I'm Niall Horan. I'm amazing," he said smugly.

"Not to mention extremely modest," I joked. "But yeah, that sounds great. I'd like that. But… one more thing."

"Yeah? What's that?" He opened the door to our room and launched himself onto one of the beds.

"You have to sing a duet with me." I blushed a little, getting some water from the sink. "Then I can cross that off my bucket list."

"You had that on your bucket list?" he asked skeptically, giving me a weird look.

"Well, my mental bucket list. Will you do it or not?"

"Yeah. When?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Whenever there's time, I guess. Where did I put those sweatpants…" My mind wandered somewhere else, as it does occasionally. "Nevermind. Here they are. Wait, these are yours. Fuck, did I even pack mine? …No. I didn't." I frowned, rummaging through my clothes. "Can I just wear these anyway, Niall? I was going to give them back, but they're so damn comfy."

"Yeah, go ahead."

When I returned, I was changed into Niall's sweatpants and a red Coca-Cola t-shirt. Niall was shirtless, looking as sexy as humanly possible. If not more. My eyes went wide, and I think he noticed, because he laughed.

"Something wrong?" he asked innocently.

"No… I um… just uh… you're so… shirtless," I managed to say. Really? I mentally slapped myself.

"Do you want me to put on a shirt? Because I can if you want to-"

"No," I said a little too quickly. "No, that's fine. Just… stay just like that." Again, really? Stop embarrassing me, sexual tension. That's an order.

Not trusting myself, I hopped into the second bed instead of the one Niall was in. "I'm tired."

"It's only ten, though," he complained. "Don't you want to stay up and watch Family Guy or something?"

"Not tonight. You can if you want, though. The sound won't bother me." I covered myself with the blanket. "Besides, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Alright, if you insist…" He sighed. "Goodnight, princess."

"Night, Nialler."

I woke up earlier than Niall, so I just stayed in bed and lazily checked my phone. I was on Twitter when I saw a few pictures of me, Niall, and Louis at CityWalk that someone had posted. The first one showed me carrying Louis and Niall was laughing. The second one was Niall with his arm around me. The last picture was… me and Niall kissing.

Oops.

There was a description under it, too. 'Niall with his new mystery girl. Apparently, her name is Natalie, and rumor has it they met after a concert. Is it official? Is Niall now in a relationship? More details ASAP.'

And where the hell would they find more details about me? Kind of freaky… I dismissed the thought, closing out of Twitter. Don't get wrapped up in this. Think about what Zayn says. Just enjoy the rollercoaster that is life.

I waited patiently for Niall to wake up, but after a while I got bored. Plus, we needed to leave in a few hours, and he wasn't even awake. Should I be a nice girlfriend and wake him up with a kiss? Ha. Yeah right. I decided to throw a pillow at him instead.

He groaned, throwing the pillow back in my direction. "Five more minutes."

"Nope. We need to leave by eleven, and it's already almost nine thirty. Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" I jumped on his bed repeatedly. "Wake up, wake up, wake up-"

"Ok. I'm up. Jesus Christ." He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Someone's energetic this morning."

"It's my job. Since you're my roommate, I have to make sure you're ready to go in time." I ruffled his hair. "Get used to it."

"You're mental."

"Thank you. Now, go get in the shower," I ordered, attempting to pull him out of bed.

"Why don't you? I could sleep some more while you get ready. It's a win-win."

"Because, silly," I began. "I already showered. Like an hour ago. So… get up! Come on! We're going to Disney World!"

He finally got up a few minutes later – probably because of my constant nagging – and got in the shower. I examined myself in the mirror, deciding if my outfit was cute enough. I was wearing a green and white striped top, jean shorts, my silver heart necklace, and silver hoop earrings. My hair was in a side braid, and my makeup was the same as usual – mascara with some pink lip gloss. I thought it looked pretty good.

Niall strolled out of the bathroom about a half an hour later, much more awake than he was before. Showers are magical. "Morning, Nat. Should we go get everyone else?"

"Sure." We walked down the halls, knocking on all the doors the boys were staying in. "Let's go, boys! Disney World is calling us!"

Liam was the first to emerge from his room, bouncing around like a little kid. "Oh my god, Disney World!"

Everyone came out of their rooms, including one other person.

"Natalie, this is Eleanor. Eleanor, this is Niall's girlfriend, Natalie," Louis introduced.

"Hi." She smiled and waved at me. I looked calm on the outside, but on the inside I was totally fangirling.

"Hi. Wow, it's so great to meet you," I said enthusiastically.

"Yes, that's nice, you two can chat later. TO DISNEY WORLD!" Louis shouted, running down the hall like a maniac.

Eleanor and I laughed, following him. "TO DISNEY WORLD!"

**Bam. Chapter nine. Ok, but seriously, I have procrastinated WAYY too much now and I need to pack for camp. Chapter ten should be up by next Sunday. See you in about a week, lovelies :) xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey lovelies. Camp was awesome, but I'm glad to be home and continuing my story :) I'm going to put in some drama very soon, if you were wondering, since there really isn't anything dramatic about this right now. I've been putting in hints in previous chapters, so maybe you'll pick up on it. Or maybe not. I dunno. By the way, I have a weird schedule this week and next week, so I might take a few days to post new chapters. Enjoy chapter ten!**

Eleanor was really nice. We chatted on the way to Disney World and a little bit in the park, and she seemed like a great person. I probably would've spent a lot more time with her if Louis didn't intervene as often.

"You're stealing my girlfriend, Nat!" he complained, putting his arm around Eleanor protectively. "She's mine! I want to spend time with her."

"Alright. Calm yourself, child. I'm going to go find Nialler. Behave, you little lovebirds," I said, venturing off to find Niall. "Talk to you later, El!"

I found Niall at the entrance of Splash Mountain. I tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, stranger."

"Hey, Nat!" He hugged me. "There you are! I thought I was going to have to go on this alone."

"Oh, I remember this ride! It's fun!" I grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the line. "Let's go!"

After what seemed like a million fans noticing Niall, we finally got to the front of the line and onto the ride.

"Here we go," I said excitedly. The ride went around a few corners, and the little animals talked and all that. Then, there was the big hill. I held on to Niall impulsively, and smiled big for the camera at the end of the hill.

"Well, that was fun. Want to go look at the pictures?" he offered.

"Hell yeah! You know we have to get one. For memories, of course."

"Of course." He walked up to the photo booth, found our picture, and bought one. "I look weird."

"Nonsense. You always look absolutely amazing." I examined the picture. "I'm the one who looks like a serial killer."

"Maybe a little," he joked.

"Watch it, Nialler!"

"I'm kidding." He took my hand as we walked. "What do you want to do now?"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"Bonnie, look!" Ugh, not again. "It's Niall from One Direction! HI, NIALL!"

"Hi, girls. How are you today?" He took the pen and paper one of the girls was holding. "What's your name, babe?"

The girl blushed. "Maddie."

"Well, Maddie, here you go." He handed her back the autograph.

"Thanks so much! …Hey…" Maddie looked at me. "You're Natalie, right?"

"Uh… yeah," I said awkwardly. "That's me."

She smiled at me. "You two look adorable together."

"Aw, thanks." I smiled back at her. "That's so nice of you!"

"Hey, no problem. It's true! Well, we gotta go. Bye, Niall! Bye, Natalie!" She grabbed her friend by the arm and entered a nearby store.

"Wow. That was sweet of her to say," I commented. Before that, fans just ignored me when they saw Niall, and when they did notice me, they weren't happy about it. It was a pleasant surprise to encounter such a nice fan. I'm not saying fans are mean, don't get me wrong. I just noticed that some could be more… aggressive than others. By that, I mean shoving people out of the way to get the boys' autograph. Yeah, I did see that a few times.

"Yeah," he agreed. "You think we should go find Liam? I want to make sure he hasn't traumatized any children by frolicking around Magic Kingdom."

I laughed at the thought. "Sure, let's go."

We found Liam in one of the stores, playing with random toys and talking to little kids.

"Liam, stop that," I scolded, pulling him away from the toys. "You look like a pedophile."

Liam frowned and reluctantly took off his Mickey Mouse ears. "Fine. Don't let me have fun at Disney World. I see how it is, Natalie."

I rolled my eyes and led Liam out of the store. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go get the rest of the boys and Eleanor."

The rest of the day was pretty fun – going on rides, posing with all the Disney princesses, pausing to let the boys take pictures with fans… stuff like that. When we got back to the hotel, it was around four, and I was exhausted.

"I can't believe you guys have to do a concert tonight," I said, stretching myself out on the bed and kicking off my shoes.

"Yeah… You still gonna go with us? I've got those front row tickets if you want them," Niall offered.

"I dunno. I'm really tired…"

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun." He flashed me that killer smile of his. "Go! Please, Nat?"

I sighed in defeat. "Alright."

"Yay! No time for sleep, then. Time to get ready!" He pulled me up out of the bed. "I'm going to take another shower real quick, ok?"

I nodded lazily, moving over to my suitcase. What to wear? I looked through my clothes, trying to find something that would look good for a concert.

And then I found it – the perfect outfit. It was my 'I love Niall' shirt (I mean, hey, why not? People wear them all the time. Plus, I thought it would be cute), red shorts, a navy blazer, and black flats with little bows on them. For jewelry, I wore my silver hoop earrings, a black bow headband, and an Irish flag necklace. I put on a little mascara and pink lip gloss and curled my hair, then examined myself in the mirror. I was doing this when Niall walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow." He stared at me, making me blush.

"Too much?" I asked nervously, looking down at the floor.

"No. You look gorgeous." He gave me a quick kiss.

"Thanks, Nialler. You don't look so bad yourself," I commented.

He took my hand. "You ready to go?"

"Hell yeah!"

When we got to the arena for the concert, there were SO many people. Everyone was screaming and crying and throwing themselves at the boys. I didn't really know what to do, so I just awkwardly followed behind them. A few people even asked for a picture with me, which I thought was strange, but I did it anyway.

"Just smile and wave, babe," Harry whispered to me as we walked past the crowd.

"Aren't you going to stop and take a few pictures? The fans would be really disappointed if you didn't," I mentioned to the boys.

"You know we would if we could, Nat," Liam answered. "But there were way too many people. Besides, we'll get to meet a few of them at the signing."

"Keep moving, lads," Paul ordered, giving us a gentle push towards the arena. "And lady. Sorry, miss... I don't think I ever got your name."

"It's Natalie." I shook his hand and smiled.

"Right. Alright, boys. Into the arena, please! Move along! You know where the dressing room is, you've been here before." Paul kept pushing them while keeping fans at a safe distance as well. "Please step back, ladies! You'll get to see them at the concert soon enough."

We were led to a small dressing room that had a door leading to the stage. I was beaming.

"What?" Niall asked, confused.

"My inner fangirl has escaped," I confessed. "I'm going to another concert! I know it sounds silly, but… I dunno. It's so exciting!"

Niall ruffled my hair. "Glad I could make you happy, princess. We have to do a soundcheck soon, so you can go listen, or you could chill here. Your choice."

"I think I'll get my nap in, actually," I decided, yawning. "I don't want to be tired during the concert. Wake me up when the show's about to start, ok?"

"Sure thing."

I was awakened by Louis tackling me and screaming into my ear. "WAKE UP, NATALIE! IT'S CONCERT TIME!"

"Holy fuck!" I rolled off the couch and landed on the floor. "What the hell, Louis? You almost made me die!"

"Sorry." He helped me up. "The boys are still getting ready. I can go take you to your seat, if you want."

"Ok," I agreed.

"Great! Follow me!" He took my hand and led me to my seat. The seat was perfect – front row, right in the center.

"Wow. This is so awesome!" I jumped up and down happily, and Louis did the same.

"I'd better go before the fans notice me. See you in a bit, Nat!" He quickly kissed my forehead and ran back to the dressing room.

Gosh, Louis was so great. He was like a brother to me. Well… one of those annoying brothers who's always trying to provoke you. But still, he could be really caring at times. And the way he acts around Eleanor is adorable, like a little puppy following her around.

A few minutes after I sat down, the opening acts started. The first one was… ok. Maybe not so great. I can't really remember what her name was. But then, Olly Murs came out, and he was absolutely amazing. I love when he sings Heart Skips A Beat. He sounds like a god.

Then it was finally time. The stage lit up, and the girls went crazy. I have to admit I did too. When the boys ran onto the stage, I involuntarily started cheering like an insane fangirl. They started with Stand Up, and I found myself singing along and giggling like an idiot. Not unlike the first concert I went to.

After the song, Liam started speaking to the fans. "We're so happy to be here, and we can't believe the tour is almost over. It's been great, and we've met so many amazing fans. So I just want to say thank you to the best fans in the world."

Everyone cheered, and they introduced their next song, Everything About You. They sounded brilliant, as always, and I couldn't help but notice Niall looking at me during his solo, which made me melt. They sang a bunch of great songs and answered some Twitter questions. Then it was time to sing Moments.

"Now before we begin this song, I want to introduce someone to everybody," Niall said, quieting everyone down. "Someone who has definitely made an impact on my life. She's a fan just like all of you, and she is very special to me." Oh no. He isn't going to really do this, is he? "So I would like everyone to say hi to Natalie up here in the front row. I'm dedicating this song to her."

Ok, I think I can die happy now.

When the concert was over, I found myself thinking about that one song. Niall looked and sounded so perfect. I really can't comprehend the fact that he's mine. And he dedicated a song to me. I think I'm already dead.

Harry poked me. "You ok, Natalie? You've been pretty quiet the whole way back to the hotel."

"Hmm?" I snapped out of my trance. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just… thinking."

I saw Harry whisper something to Niall, which made him smirk. "Shut up, Harry."

"What did he say?" I asked Niall, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"Niall, tell me!" I punched him in the arm lightly.

"I can't tell you what he said, but I can tell you that it was something extremely sexual and inappropriate," Niall admitted.

"Oh." I blushed. "Harry! That's uncalled for."

"Sorry, it's a habit." Harry shrugged.

We finally got back to the hotel a few awkward minutes later. Exhausted, I took off my shoes, jewelry, blazer, and shorts until I was left in my t-shirt and underwear. Then I hopped into my bed and curled up into the blanket.

"Going to sleep already?" Niall asked, a little disappointed.

"Yep."

He sighed. "Fine. But I want to cuddle."

"Sure." I moved over, making space for him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and turned me around so I was facing him. He looked at me with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'm having such a great time with you, Nat," he mentioned.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Me too."

He kissed me, and at first it was one of his innocent kisses. But then somehow we got a little carried away. Or… a lot carried away.

Let's just say Harry's predictions were very true.

**There is no way I'm writing a sex scene. Sorry. But if you didn't understand that last part, that's what happened ;) Anyway, keep reviewing! I love you all! Internet hugs :) xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! This will be a short chapter. Sorry. I'm trying to sort out all of my ideas, because honestly I don't even know where this story is going. I probably won't update for a few days – I know, I know, I'm sorry! – because I'm going out of town again. I'll try to get new chapters up as soon as possible. Anyway, here is chapter eleven!**

I woke up to Niall planting kisses on my neck.

"Good morning, princess."

I smiled and sat up. "Morning… and oh my god, my hair." I could see myself in the mirror, and my hair was a mess. But there was also something else. I got out of bed and moved closer to the mirror, examining myself. Yep, there it was. A hickey. Right on my neck. It was super visible. "Niall!"

"Sorry." He shrugged. "Guess I wasn't thinking."

I groaned, picking up a pillow from the floor and throwing it at him. "I'm not going to be able to cover this with makeup! This is SO embarrassing… Did I bring anything that can hide this? Maybe a scarf…" I began digging through my suitcase.

"Nat, relax. Today is a chill day. We don't have to go anywhere," he assured me. "We can just stay here and watch a movie or something."

"Fine." I closed my suitcase and moved back to the bed. "I'm still kind of tired, anyway… Niall, stop smirking, I didn't mean it like that!" I punched his arm playfully.

"Whatever. I'm hungry, you want anything?" he offered, picking up the phone to order room service.

"Sure. Get me whatever you're getting." I started flipping through Movies on Demand. "Oh look, they have The Vow! I haven't seen that yet… it has Channing Tatum in it…"

He groaned. "A chick flick?"

"Alright, we don't have to watch it… I just kind of wanted to see it. Maybe next time."

"No, no, we can watch it. I'll survive."

"Yay!" I purchased the movie, and soon enough, the room service arrived too. "Jesus Christ, Niall, how much food did you get?"

"I dunno." He shrugged, handing me a plate of waffles, which I happily accepted.

After a few hours of Channing Tatum's sexiness and extreme girly romantic storyline, the movie ended.

"Aw, that was cute," I commented.

"Yeah… the ending sucked, though."

"You actually watched it?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What else was I going to do?" he defended. "Besides, it was a pretty good movie."

I nodded in agreement. "I think I'm going to take a shower real quick, then maybe we can hang out with the boys?"

"Sure. I'll call Liam," Niall offered. "He mentioned something about wanting all of us to chill in his room for a while."

"Sounds good."

When I got out of the shower, I quickly blow-dried my hair and put it up in a high ponytail. I decided to wear a simple red t-shirt, jean shorts, and sparkly white flats. For jewelry and makeup, I kept it pretty simple – silver hoop earrings, a white ribbon on top of my ponytail, some mascara, and my favorite pink lip gloss.

"Alright, I think I'm ready to go," I said finally.

"Cool, Liam's room is right down the hall." He took my hand and led me out the door.

"We're here!" I exclaimed as we walked into the room. Everyone else was already there… except for Eleanor. "Hey, where's El?"

"Gone." Louis sounded heartbroken.

Harry sighed. "She broke up with him this morning."

"What?" I rushed over to Louis and gave him a big hug. "Why would anyone break up with you? You're such an amazing person!"

"I dunno… she said that she wanted to just be friends. The generic saying, you know? No real reason," Louis explained, sniffling. His eyes were puffy and red from tears. "I just… I just loved her, Nat. A lot."

"Aw, baby, that's terrible." I pulled him closer to me. "I'll go buy you some ice cream. How does that sound? Then we can rant about how heartless women can be."

"Ok. Thank you." A small smile formed on his lips.

"No problem, sweetie. Niall, do you mind coming with me to the store? I don't want to walk alone."

"Sure."

When we were at the store, Niall started asking me odd questions. "So, um… you and Louis are pretty close now, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. He's like the baby brother I never had. Except… he's older… well, you know what I mean." I shrugged. "Why?"

"I just want to make sure you don't still have that celebrity crush on him," he admitted, blushing. "I dunno."

"Nialler, don't be silly. Sure, Louis is a good friend, but that's it. You're the one who has a special place in my heart." I kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, let's get this ice cream back to Lou."

He beamed. "Alright."

A few tubs of ice cream later, I think Louis was starting to feel a little better.

"Hey, just remember, one day you're going to find a girl who loves you and understands you. And maybe it just wasn't meant to be Eleanor," I assured him.

"You know, Nat, you've really helped me a lot." He scooped up more ice cream. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm always here for you, Lou." I pulled him into another hug.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." I looked into his eyes. "What's up?"

"You do realize you have a huge hickey on your neck, right? And you went out in public… with your hair pulled back…" He cringed.

"Oh, SHIT." My hand flew up to my neck. "I forgot. I'm an idiot."

"It happens." Louis waved his hand nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it. But anyway, that means you and Niall are getting pretty serious, huh?"

I blushed. "Um."

"He's good for you, Nat. You're very lucky."

It was quiet for a while. I guess it was true – Louis could be very mature if he wanted to be. It was nice.

"I have another question," Louis said, breaking the silence.

"Go for it, Tommo."

"Have you talked to Paisley recently?"

"Huh?" I gave him a weird look. "No. Don't you remember, she lied to me. She hurt me."

"Hmm." He nodded like he understood. "You two were inseparable when you were still friends, though. Don't you miss that?"

"A little," I confessed.

"You should call her. Have an honest conversation with her. Maybe it was just a mistake. I mean, it did look like you had moved on from your ex. I think this is mainly just jealousy." He looked at me sternly. "You should be the bigger person and sort this out."

"…You're right." I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "I guess I could call her." I quickly dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Pay. It's Natalie," I said nervously.

"Hey." She sounded uncertain.

Well, this was awkward. "So, listen…"

"Nat, PLEASE forgive me. I was a total bitch, and I'm sorry. I broke up with Dylan. I miss you!" she begged.

I sighed. "It's ok, Paisley. I forgive you. I miss you too. Can we just forget this happened?" I was surprised at how glad I was to hear her voice.

"THANK THE LORD JESUS!" Paisley shouted into the phone. "So, how is everything? I mean, I've seen pictures online, but I want to hear it from you. Are you having fun?"

"Pictures?"

"Well, yeah. What do you think paparazzi do all day?" She laughed. "None are too bad, though. Nothing weird or anything."

I laughed too. "Good."

"Damn, girl, I wish I was there with you!"

"Really? Maybe I could get you a plane ticket." I glanced at Louis, who gave me a thumbs up. "Yeah, I can definitely get you a plane ticket."

"Shut up, no way!" she squealed. "Oh my god, yes! Can you really?"

"Sure. I'll have the boys work that out tonight so you can get here soon. I'll see you soon!"

"Thanks so much! You're the best!"

I hung up the phone. "Louis Tomlinson, I have decided that you are always right, and I will never doubt you again."

"I know," he said smugly, grinning.

I think I fell asleep on the couch that night watching America's Next Top Model with Louis. I honestly have no idea where everyone else went, I wasn't really paying attention. All I know is that when I woke up, Niall and Louis were there. And they were talking about me. I guess they didn't know I was awake yet.

"It just seems like you're flirting with her sometimes," Niall stated. "I don't like it, Louis."

"Niall, I promise I'm not trying to steal her away from you. I've got lots of ladies lined up to take El's place. Trust me." Ah, good old Lou. Back to his immature self.

"I dunno, man. I'm keeping my eye on you. I just don't want to lose her."

Louis groaned. "Jesus Christ, Niall, believe me when I say Natalie is totally in love with you. Can't you see it?"

"Really?" Niall seemed pleased.

"Yes, really. She IS your girlfriend, after all. Come on, mate, have a little confidence."

Alright, I think it's safe to intervene now. "Morning, boys."

"Natalie!" Niall gave me a hug. "Good morning, princess. Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah." I yawned. "Listen, Louis got a plane ticket for Paisley. We sorted things out last night on the phone, and I invited her to come with us. I hope that's ok."

"That's great!" he exclaimed. "She was fun to be around. I just hope Harry will be ok with it…"

"Oh…" I forgot about that. "Well, maybe Harry can forgive her too. I dunno. I don't like dealing with drama."

"Hey, I was thinking," Niall began, "Remember when you said you wanted to sing a duet with me? Well, today is another free day… how about now?"

I smiled. "That sounds awesome."

**I just want to say I LOVE YOU people for reading and reviewing. You're the best, keep it up :) xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, lovelies! I missed you! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was out of town. And shopping. You know, the usual :) Anyway, here is chapter… twelve? Oh my gosh.**

Niall went and got his guitar and called all the boys to our room. I told Zayn to record the song on my phone, in case I ever wanted to post it to YouTube or something.

"So, princess, what did you want to sing?" Niall asked.

"Hmm. I dunno. Let me think." I thought intently for a moment. "Does it have to be just one song? What about a mash-up? That would be really cool."

"Fine with me. You just pick something and I'll go along with it."

"Alright… how about… hmm. I really like the song Chasing Pavements by Adele, but I dunno what would sound good with that." I shrugged. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"What about It Will Rain by Bruno Mars?" Liam suggested. "That might go with it really well, and it's a pretty good song."

"And then you could sing the Adele parts and Niall could sing the Bruno Mars parts," Zayn commented.

"Alright, I guess we could try that… now I'm kind of nervous." I blushed. "I don't really like singing in front of people."

"Aw, come on. Let us stay! You get to hear us whenever you want," Louis argued.

"Well… fine."

"Alright, let me just find the chords…" Niall started strumming his guitar. It sounded so beautiful that I didn't want to interrupt it with my singing. "Well? Go ahead, princess. You start."

I took a deep breath and started to sing.

_"I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over, if I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further, this ain't lust, I know, this is love. But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough 'cause it was not said to you, and that's exactly what I need to do if I end up with you."_

Then Niall started singing.

_"There'll be no sunlight if I lose you baby, there'll be no clear skies if I lose you baby, just like the clouds my eyes will do the same, if you walk away, everyday it'll rain, rain, rain." _

I smiled. He sounded like an angel. He motioned for me to sing again.

_"I build myself up, and fly around in circles waiting as my heart drops, and my back begins to tingle, finally, could this be, could this be it? Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements, even if it leads nowhere? Would it be a waste, even if I knew my place? Should I leave it there, even if it leads nowhere?"_

_"There'll be no sunlight if I lose you baby, there'll be no clear skies if I lose you baby.-"_

_"Would it be a waste, even if I knew my place?-"_

_"-If you walk away, everyday it'll rain.-"_

_"-Even if it leads nowhere."_

Niall played the last few chords on the guitar, then everything was silent.

"…Wow," Louis said, finally breaking the silence. "That was brilliant… and depressing."

"More brilliant, though," Harry added.

"Was it really?" I blushed. "I dunno, I think I could've sounded better at some parts."

"Are you kidding me? You were great, princess." Niall kissed my forehead.

"Aw, thanks, you guys. That really means a lot to me."

There was a knock at the door, and Liam answered it.

"HEY BITCH! I MISSED YOU!" It was Paisley. She ran past Liam and tackled me in a hug.

"Paisley! Hi!" I squealed, hugging her back. "I can't believe you got here so soon!"

"Yeah, I had to get up pretty early. I was like a zombie at the airport. But here I am." She shrugged.

"I, um, I'm gonna go," Harry said uncomfortably, making his way to the door.

"Is he still upset with me?" Paisley whispered to me. I nodded. "Oh, I feel horrible, Nat. Why did I have to be such a bitch?"

"He'll forgive you, Pay. You just need to go and apologize to him," I assured her. She just stared at me for a while. "…Pay?"

She smirked and pointed at my neck. Shit, I should really cover that hickey. "We'll talk about… that… later. But you're right, I should go apologize to Harry. Be back in a bit." She waved and went looking for Harry.

Niall stood up. "Hey Nat, I promised I would go hang out with Olly for a while, is that ok?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Cool." He gave me a quick kiss. "I'll be back in a few hours, princess."

"Well, I'm bored," Louis announced.

"Then go do something."

He looked at me for a moment "Fine. Tag, you're it," He said, poking me and running away.

"Louis!" I reluctantly got up and started chasing after him.

"You'll never catch me! I'm fabulous!"

I ran after him until he locked himself in his room.

"Not fair, I don't have a key!" I complained. "Let me in!"

"Never!"

"Please?"

"No."

"…Please?"

I heard a sigh. "Fine." The door swung open, and he tackled me. "SURPRISE HUG!"

I giggled. "Louis! Get off!"

He stood up and offered his hand to me, helping me up. "You're no fun."

"You know you love me," I responded smugly.

"Oh, sure." He rolled his eyes. "Ugh, it's so hot in Florida. I think I'm going to die." Before I could say anything, he took his shirt off.

Damn, he had a nice body. Wait, what was I saying? Oh my god, Nat, stop staring. Say something. "Um."

"Am I too incredibly sexy for you to handle?" he joked, raising an eyebrow at me.

Yes. "You wish, Lou." What the fuck is wrong with me? Stop thinking like that, Natalie. Think about Niall. DO NOT think about Louis and how attractive he is right now. Where was this even coming from? "I, uh…"

Louis chuckled. "You're weird."

"Look who's talking!" I defended.

"True." He was quiet for a while. "Hey, listen, thanks for helping me yesterday. I really appreciate that."

"Anytime, babe." I sat down next to him on the couch. "If you ever need to talk about anything again, I'm always here."

"Well… there is one thing." He propped his elbows up on his knees.

"Go for it."

"There's this girl," he began, sounding a little nervous.

I gave him a weird look. "Already? Another girl? Wow, you bounce back fast."

"It's complicated. I mean, I met her a while ago. When I was still with Eleanor. I kind of liked her then… but now she's taken." He sighed. "Why does someone as attractive as me have so many problems?"

"It's a mystery, Lou," I joked. "But seriously, you shouldn't try to win her over while she's with someone else. You'll just be friendzoned into oblivion, and there's no going back. You'll be like... a gay friend or a brother to her. Kind of like you and me."

"Are you calling me a homosexual?" he accused, putting his hands on his hips. "Girl, you know I will cut you."

"Bring it!" I giggled, snapping my fingers in a z-formation.

He laughed too, pulling me into a hug. I thought it would be one of those sentimental moments, but instead – of course – he started tickling me.

I tried to roll away from him, bursting into a fit of giggles. "Louis! Stop it!"

He kept tickling me until I threatened to kick him. He finally stopped then, hovering right on top of me. I was suddenly aware of how close we were. Especially how close his lips were to mine.

No. This needed to stop, now. I guess we realized that at the same time, simultaneously rolling away from each other. Well, this was awkward.

I stood up, brushing myself off. "I should go check on Paisley and Harry. Want to come with me?"

"Sure." He stood up too, then frowned. "I should probably put on a shirt."

"…Yeah."

We found Paisley and Harry at the Starbucks across the street from the hotel. Paisley's eyes were red from crying, which could only mean one thing – rejection. She had no problem expressing her feelings and making a scene. Especially in public.

"Hey, Paisley, can we talk for a minute?" I asked, pulling her away from Harry. Once we were out of earshot, I commanded her to tell me what happened. "What's wrong, sweetie? What did he say?"

She sniffled. "H-he said that he d-didn't… he didn't w-want to start over. He s-said that I hurt him t-too much, just d-dropping him like that." She let out a sob. "He's r-right. I'm an idiot. What was I thinking? I d-don't know. People m-make mistakes, though, I don't know w-why he doesn't want to forgive m-me."

I gave her a hug. "It's ok, Pay. Who knows, maybe he'll change his mind. You have to remember you pretty much broke his heart, though. It takes a while to heal. Believe me, I know."

She nodded, wiping her eyes with a tissue. "Yeah, I guess."

"You're a pretty girl. Even if it's not Harry, you'll find a wonderful guy," I assured her.

"Thanks."

I was about to say something else, but my phone buzzed. It was Niall.

_Hey princess! Wanna chill back in the hotel room? ;) xx_

Paisley was reading over my shoulder. "Ooh, Nat. You know what that means." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Creep." I punched her in the arm playfully. "I'm gonna go, then. Tell Louis where I went if he asks."

"Have fun!"

"You're weird, Paisley!"

I walked into the hotel room minutes later. Niall was already there, on his phone, probably checking Twitter.

"Hey, babe," I greeted, letting my hair down out of its ponytail.

He hugged me from behind, putting his hands on my waist. "Hey." He started placing kisses on my neck, which sent shivers down my spine. "I missed you."

"I was only gone for like, an hour or two."

"I know." He hugged me tighter. "Anyone tell you that you look gorgeous today? Because you do."

He is just SO goddamn cute. It's irresistible. "Thanks," I said, probably blushing.

"Anytime." He released me, going back to his phone.

My mind suddenly trailed off to what happened today with Louis. Should I tell Niall about that? I feel kind of bad. I mean, I can't say I'm not attracted to Louis a little bit. But that's nothing. It's not like I'm going to start having feelings for him…

…Right?

**Aaaaaand FORESHADOWING. Bam.  
I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorite/whatever, I loooove you guys so much! I love hearing from you sexy people. No homo. Maybe a little. Nah. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible, and it'll probably be up in a few days :) xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is going to be a short chapter. I'm sorry! I just really wanted to update. I'll write more soon, I promise! Enjoy chapter thirteen, you sexy people :D**

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful – we ate food, went over to Liam's room, and crashed there for the night. We watched 21 Jump Street while we were there. Funniest movie ever.

When I woke up in the morning, I decided to take a quick shower and blow-dry my hair. I picked out a cute outfit – a light pink tank top, a sheer white polka-dotted top, skinny jeans, and light pink flats. For makeup and jewelry, I just put on the usual mascara and pink lip gloss along with some diamond stud earrings and a heart-and-key necklace.

I knocked on Paisley's door, and she opened it instantly. I felt a little bit jealous, considering she could wear a simple t-shirt and shorts and still look flawless.

"Hey, girlie!" she exclaimed. "Come on in! It's a little messy, but whatever."

A little? That shit was like Louis Tomlinson, a tornado, AND a hurricane decided to visit at the same time. I almost tripped over multiple objects on the way to the couch.

"Hey. I thought we could talk for a while, you know, since we haven't ranted to each other in a long time." It was kind of our thing, ranting about whatever came to our minds. I could talk to Paisley about anything.

"Oh my god, yes. I need to talk to you about stuff that's going on," she agreed. "But I have questions first. How's Niall?"

"He's fine, I guess." I shrugged.

"Is he good in bed?"

I blinked. "What?"

"You heard me!" She crossed her arms, demanding an answer.

Yes. Of course. He was Niall Horan, for god's sake. Seriously, what do you expect? "Sorry Pay, I don't kiss and tell." There. That sounded safe.

She pouted. "Boo, you whore."

"Watch it, girl. Anyway, new subject. Has Harry talked to you again?"

"No," she said, sounding disappointed. "But I need a plan. I really do like him, and I want to win him back."

"Just wear a cat costume," I joked.

"Not funny, Nat!"

I chuckled. "Oh, you know it was."

"Fine. I'll think of my own plan later. One that doesn't involve a cat costume." She tried to stay serious, but she ended up laughing. "Meow, I'm a kitty! Come rescue me, Harry! Meow!"

"You're an idiot." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh, please. You should've seen Louis earlier this morning," she defended. "He found a hat with moose antlers on it and went around poking people in the lobby with them. The manager was not pleased." She started laughing again. "Speaking of Louis, I sensed some awkwardness between you two last night. Care to explain?"

Shit. I should probably tell Paisley. "It's a long story…"

"Bitch, you know I've got time. Spill it." She looked at me expectantly.

"I just…" I searched for the right words, and how to explain it without sounding weird. "There have been times… where I have felt attracted to him…"

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, interrupting me. "Sorry. Go on. What about Niall?"

"I love him to death," I said, letting out a sigh. "I don't know where this is coming from. I don't want to mess anything up. What should I do?"

She thought for a minute. "Well, you'll never know if the feelings towards Louis are real until you test it out. I'm not encouraging that, since you're dating Niall, but in your case… hell, I don't know." She cringed. "Damn, Nat."

"I know," I groaned. "I need to clear my head. I'm going to take a walk." I exited the room and was surprised to find Niall standing outside the door.

FUCK. Did he hear everything?

"Hey, Nialler," I said nervously. "What brings you here?"

He shrugged. "Just a beautiful girl. Louis told me you'd probably be here, and I was thinking maybe we could go get food or something."

Oh, thank god. He didn't hear the conversation. "That sounds great, but I really need to be alone for a while. Maybe later." I started to walk away, but he stopped me.

"Wait." He turned me around and kissed me. I have to admit, he drove me crazy. In a very good way. "Ok. You can go now."

I smiled. I loved how Niall could make me happy even when I'm stressed. Why was I doubting him?

The fresh air made it so much easier to think. I had found a park close to the hotel, and it was wonderful.

I thought about everything. First, it was Niall and our relationship. It was basically perfect, and probably stronger than most relationships that have been around much longer than ours. It seemed like nothing could break us apart.

And then there was Louis.

I would like to blame him for all of this, but I know it isn't his fault. I'm just weak. Maybe it's just sexual tension. I dunno. But even if I did have feelings for him, he already has another girl on his mind. Why even bother thinking about it?

"Nat? Is that you?"

Well, fuck.

"Hey, Louis." I waved to him, but didn't smile like I normally do.

"Hey, babe. Niall said you were acting strange lately, so I decided to talk to you. And here I am," he said. "I assumed you'd be here. I've been to this park before when I needed to think. It's perfect for that."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Everything's just happening so fast, you know? It's overwhelming."

He sat down on the bench next to me. "What specifically is bothering you? Maybe I can help."

I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. "Trust me, you wouldn't be able to help."

"I can try." He draped his arm around me. "Tell me. Please?"

I shook my head. "I can't, Lou."

"Yes, you can. You can tell me anything. I'm here for you, Nat," he promised.

"Fine," I began, nervously twirling my hair around my finger. "Well, for starters, you know how I feel about Niall."

He smirked. "Ah, yes, a love burning with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns. Something like that. Continue."

I punched him in the arm playfully. "Yes, something like that. Anyway, sometimes… I feel like… I may also have feelings for another person. At the same time."

He nodded like he understood. "And you don't want to hurt either one, but you're torn between the two."

"Exactly. Except I know Niall is the right choice, but I can't help what I feel for… the other person."

"Love is a bitch," Louis stated simply.

"Yeah." I was silent for a while. "So, have you talked to that mystery girl you told me about earlier?"

"A lot, actually," he said enthusiastically. Ouch. Was that a pang of jealousy? "She's just such a great person. She's so genuine. I can talk to her about anything, and she gives great advice."

I put on a fake smile. "Careful, or you might not need me anymore."

"Oh, I don't think that will happen," he assured me, looking at me with those gorgeous eyes.

I gave him a confused look. "Why's that?"

"Let's just say you're a very important part of this story."

"What do you mean?"

"Honestly, Nat, you're very slow," he pointed out.

"Louis, you're confusing me," I complained, pouting.

"Just think about it. I say I met this girl a while ago, and even though I liked her I was too afraid to say anything. And now she's taken, but I still talk to her because I want to be there for her and make her happy. When Eleanor broke up with me, I think it was a sign. I didn't meet this girl for no reason."

"…I'm the girl."

"Bingo."

This was going to complicate things.

**HEY. GUESS WHAT. I made an Instagram account for my story! It's oneinamillion_onedirection . It would be awesome if you guys could follow it – I'll be posting information about the story, maybe a few fun facts, and a little bit about myself. I love you all, seriously. Oh, and one more thing. One of my lovely reviewers, narutogurl, is writing a really amazing 1D fanfic. You should check it out! Alright, well, new chapter should be up in a few days. I'm going to go eat food :) xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh hey :D This chapter may be a little confusing… sorry in advance for moving too fast. I wasn't sure how to solve the problem I created, so… I give you my jumbled up, barely presentable piece of literature I call chapter fourteen. Enjoy.**

I feel like I'm always running from my problems, but I just couldn't deal with drama at the moment. I do feel bad that I left Louis at the park without saying another word to him… but I just didn't know what to say. I walked aimlessly around until I spotted a Starbucks and decided to get a coffee.

I approached the counter, smiling at the barista. "I'll have a grande iced caramel latte, please."

The barista accepted my credit card, swiping it once and handing it back to me. "Alright, it should be out in just a minute."

I waited by the counter until my latte was ready, then sat down in a big comfy chair. Words cannot describe how much I loved Starbucks. I could live here, surviving on hot tea and iced caramel lattes, and be perfectly happy.

Finally, with no one to distract me, I could think again. There's no way I can make Louis AND Niall happy. I'm just going to end up hurting them. Why am I even here? Maybe I should just leave… no, that would hurt even more. Well, fuck you, brain. This is all your fault. Why'd you have to go and start liking Louis? Why can't I just have a guy friend and be happy with that?

No, Nat. This happens all the time. It's not bad to like two people at once… but it is bad to toy with their emotions. I needed to take a step back until I make a decision. I could manage that, right? Just hang out with Paisley, Liam, Harry, or Zayn. No Niall or Louis.

I could handle that.

I decided to call Niall and warn him about what I was doing. I didn't want him to think he had done something wrong.

"Hey, Niall."

"Hey Natalie! Are you feeling better?" He sounded concerned. Such a sweet guy.

"Yeah… listen, lately I've been a little confused," I admitted, sighing into the phone. "And I feel really bad about this, but I think I need some space."

"Am I too clingy?" he asked, his tone turning cold.

"No, trust me. I'm the one with the problems here. I'm not saying we should break up. In fact, that would kill me… I just need a few days to figure myself out." That sounded horrible. I'm acting like a selfish bitch.

"Oh. I see." He was quiet for a very long time, trying to figure out what else to say. "I gotta go."

I tried to say something else, but he hung up. Damn it.

As I finished my latte, a disturbing thought came to my mind.

You're just like Dylan, Nat. Betraying people you love just to make yourself happier. You're no better than him.

I have to admit, that thought made me cry. Right in the middle of Starbucks.

Liam had found me later, walking down the street and looking like a hot mess. He brought me back to his room, sat me down on the couch, and gave me a blanket.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, sitting down next to me and handing me a piece of chocolate.

I shook my head. "Maybe later. I just can't right now…"

"Ok. Do you mind if I talk to Danielle, then?"

"Not at all, go ahead." I smiled at him. "Thanks for everything, Liam. You're too kind."

"Oh, it's no problem," he assured me.

There was a knock on the door. "IT'S HARRY! CAN I COME IN?"

Liam glanced at me, and I nodded in approval. "Sure, come on in!"

"Hello, friends," Harry greeted, throwing himself on the couch next to me. "Hey… what's wrong, Natalie?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Stuff."

"Wow, such graphic detail," he remarked sarcastically. "Don't worry, I have my connections. I know what's going on." He looked down at his phone. "By the way, Louis wants to know where the hell you are."

Shit… "Tell him. I should probably apologize for running away, anyway."

"Ok." He texted Louis back, and almost immediately he got a response. "He said he'll be here in five. Liam, we should probably leave…"

"Huh?" Liam looked up from his computer screen, obviously not paying attention. "Oh, right. Sorry."

I was all alone now… well, until Louis knocked on the door.

"Come in," I told him, too lazy to get up from the couch.

He opened the door, giving me a shy smile. "Hi. We should talk."

I smiled back. "Yeah, probably. Sorry for running off like that."

"No, it's fine," he said casually, sitting down next to me. "I understand completely. You need time to think things over."

"Exactly."

"I just want to make sure… whatever happens, we'll still remain good friends, right?" He looked unsure. Wait, the way he said it, it sounded like he was almost positive that I would stay with Niall… Oh god, I'm a terrible person. And now that I think of it, I'm even more terrible, because I totally dissed Niall and now I'm spending time with Louis.

"Definitely," I promised him.

"Good. I need you in my life." He pulled me into a hug.

"Aw, Louis." I automatically hugged him back, having been on Tommo hug withdrawal.

Again, I thought this would be one of those sentimental moments. But no. Just like before, Louis started tickling me, pinning me down to the ground so I couldn't move.

I giggled uncontrollably, desperately trying to break free. "Stop it, Lou!"

It finally felt like it did before all the drama happened, just me and Louis as friends, hanging out and goofing off together…

…Until, of course, he stopped tickling me. And then there he was, just like the last time this happened, his lips just inches away from mine.

Except this time, I let him kiss me.

When I finally returned to my own hotel room, I was surprised to see Niall there. Shit, how could I forget? We share a room.

"Hey," I greeted, tossing my purse on a chair and launching myself into my bed.

Silence. Ouch. Well, I deserved it.

I was about to drift off to sleep when he spoke. "Our final concert is tomorrow."

"Wow, it's gone by so fast." I grinned at him. "I'm proud of you guys."

He nodded. "So… did you want to go?"

"Of course! Was that even a question?"

"Just making sure," he said. Was that a half-smile? Success. Maybe he's not as pissed at me as I thought. And that was a damn cute half-smile, too.

"Cool… night, Nialler."

"Night, pri… Natalie."

Ok, that hurt.

I tried to sleep, but my mind kept reminding me of what happened today. I had allowed Louis to kiss me. I'll admit, it was nice. But something about it was different. Unfamiliar. It felt wrong to be kissing someone other than Niall.

Maybe that was my epiphany. But what was I going to do about Louis? I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Plus, Niall is upset with me. How do I fix this?

And then I thought of it. The perfect solution. Introduce Louis to another girl, of course! A flawless, smart, funny girl who could make him happy.

I knew just the girl.

In the morning, the first thing I did was call Paisley.

"Hey," she said groggily, probably still half asleep. "What's with the early morning call?"

"Pay, it's ten o'clock."

"It's early to me! Anyway, you better have a reason for interrupting my beauty sleep."

I rolled my eyes. "Remember that one night when we were obsessing over One Direction the way we always do? And you said that if you could date any one of them, you would pick Louis because he reminded you of yourself?"

"What's your point?" she asked.

"Well… what if you had that opportunity?"

"Are you high, Nat?"

I frowned. "No. I'm serious!"

"Um, last time I checked, he was busy in a love triangle involving… who was that? Oh, that's right, YOU," she pointed out.

"Just let me explain. I want him to forget about his feelings for me, and I want to forget about my feelings for him. The only way to do that is for him to date someone new. Which could be you!"

"I dunno… I guess I should stop dwelling on Harry," she admitted. "And Louis is pretty hot… oh, why the hell not. Sure, I'll give it a try."

YES! "Thank you so, so, so much!"

"Yeah, I know. I'll work on that, invite him out for brunch or something. In the meantime, you should focus on apologizing to Niall for giving him the cold shoulder," she said sternly. "He's not just going to forgive you. Guys are stubborn like that."

"I will. Bye, Paisley! I'm forever in your debt!" I hung up the phone and put it on the bedside table. Niall was still asleep, adorably snuggling his pillow.

God, I love that boy. And I needed a way to win him back.

**I hope that chapter didn't suck too bad. I know I've written better. Anyway, TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS, BABES! Any ideas? Suggestions? Comments? LET ME LOVE YOU. I feel like going to Atlanta and just walking around until I find Mark Parsons. He seems like the type of person that should be my friend. Is that creepy? I'm getting off topic. New chapter in a day or two :) xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey lovelies! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I would've written more for this chapter… but I didn't want you to think I disappeared. I am happy to say that I am adding JOSH DEVINE to the next chapter. Oh god. I love him. I can't even. Asdfghjkl. Also, with this chapter I wanted to add a little more of... silliness. I feel like this kind of stuff would really happen if I was friends with the boys. Am I the only one? Meh. I'm just weird.**

I have a theory that bacon is the quickest way to a man's heart. There was a small kitchen in the hotel room, so I decided making food was step one for 'Mission: Get Niall to forgive me for being a bitch'.

It was around eleven thirty now, but I was still in my pajamas, standing in front of the stove and frying some bacon. Niall was awake, but made no effort to get out of bed.

After several failed attempts, a lot of burnt bacon, and me realizing I'm a terrible cook, I finally managed to make a presentable plate of food for Niall. I walked over to him, handed him the plate, and smiled.

"Here. I made you some apology bacon."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "…Thanks. I guess."

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. You're sending me mixed signals, and frankly I have no idea what the state of our relationship is."

"Look, I'm really sorry. I was confused, but now I'm not. Please forgive me."

"You can't just mess with my emotions like this, Natalie!" he snapped, making me take a step back in shock. "One day you like me, the next day you say that you want time alone. And now it hasn't even been twenty-four hours and you've already changed your mind again! Make a fucking decision and stick with it!"

I don't think I've ever heard Niall yell at someone like that before.

"I…" I desperately searched for words, but my mind was blank. "I'm sorry."

"We've established that."

I was getting angry at this point as well. "I can't take back the past, Niall! What else do you want me to say? Please, tell me how I can prove myself."

His expression seemed to change slightly. He was quiet for a moment, thinking. Then he spoke.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." I was overwhelmed by the truth of my words. I really did love him.

He nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Say it, then."

I looked into those mesmerizing blue eyes and said, "Niall James Horan, I love you."

He smiled. "Ok. Apology accepted."

"Really?"

"Of course. As much as I would like to stay mad at you, it would be impossible. You made bacon." He rolled his eyes at me as if it were obvious. "You have so much to learn."

"Um… ok." You know, in times like this, I think it would be easier to have the mind of a guy. No grudges. Just give an apology and some food and it's all good. Problem solved. It was just that simple.

"You're so cute, Nat." He laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "By the way, I love you too. In case you were wondering."

Niall Horan just told me he loved me.

Commence the extreme fangirling.

I was getting some ice from the ice machine on our floor when Louis snuck up behind me.

"HELLO!"

I jumped back, throwing the ice everywhere. "Holy fuck!"

"Sorry," he said, not actually sounding sorry at all. "I just wanted to thank you for trying to set me up with Paisley. Even though she obviously wasn't interested in me and your plan failed horribly."

Paisley, you terrible actress. I tried not to look guilty, but let's just say I'm not the best actress either. "Oh. Well, I tried. I do care about you, Louis, really. But I realized you're just a good friend. I'm so sorry for the mixed signals, and I hope you don't hate me now…"

"Nat, it's ok. I could never hate you," he assured me, giving me a genuine smile. "My emotions have just been a little crazy since the breakup with Eleanor. I kind of figured out that I was just looking for someone to fill up the emptiness, and there you were."

"So… friends?" I asked hopefully.

"What, we don't get to be super best friends?" He faked a hurt look, placing a hand over his heart.

"Fine. Super best friends?" I rolled my eyes at his silliness, but truthfully I was glad to have it back.

"Forever, of course!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

After I had cleaned up the ice from the floor, I went over to Paisley's room to chill for a bit. I had a while until we needed to leave for the final concert.

"So… was it really that bad?" I asked, cringing a little. We were talking about her date with Louis.

"Oh my god, yes. It was terrible. We had absolutely nothing in common. It was mostly just awkward silence followed by a random comment about the weather." She got her popcorn out of the microwave, the buttery scent wafting from the bag. "I know I should move on, but Harry and I really hit it off on our first date. I wish my date with Louis could've been like that." She sighed dramatically.

"I know, sweetie. But not everyone can be Harry Styles. You just have to accept that."

"But I don't want to accept it!" she whined, shoveling popcorn in her mouth. "I want Harry!"

"Drama queen."

"Whatever. Get out of my kitchen."

"I'm not in your kitchen," I pointed out. "I'm on your couch. Deal with it."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Fine. I'm not sharing my popcorn with you."

Shit just got real. "Nooo, Paisley, don't be like that…"

"You're so weird, Nat," she joked, throwing a handful of popcorn at me so it landed in my hair.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "I try my best." I got up from the couch, popcorn still in my hair, and walked out of the hotel room.

"Where are you going?"

"Obviously I need to show everyone my new hairstyle. Do you think they'll like it?"

Paisley giggled. "Of course. But it would look better on me." She threw some popcorn in her own hair. "See? Much better."

This is why me and Paisley are best friends. We can be complete idiots together and not give a single fuck about what anyone else thinks.

"Um, we'll let the boys be the judge of that," I challenged, strutting down the hall like it was a runway. "Well? Are you going with me or not?"

She joined me, singing 'What Makes You Beautiful' as we sashayed down the hall. "Challenge accepted!"

When we ran into the boys – literally – the first one to speak was Liam.

"Um… hello, girls… are you feeling ok?" He stopped me and put his hand against my forehead, checking to see if I had a fever.

"Liam, don't be silly." Paisley made a face at him.

"Don't be silly…" he repeated. "Ok, I'm confused."

"BITCH, WE'RE FABULOUS!" I shouted, taking a piece of popcorn from my hair and throwing it at him.

Louis snapped his fingers in a z-formation. "Oh no you didn't, girl."

I couldn't help it, I started laughing hysterically, falling to the ground.

"That was… the best thing… I have ever seen… in my entire life," I said between giggles.

Harry stared at me. "Um… I'm pretty convinced that they're high right now."

"Yes, high on life, Hazza! HIGH ON LIFE! Join us!"

After an hour of everyone just acting plain stupid, the result was pretty scary. Liam and Louis had both attempted to do each other's makeup. Harry and Niall were singing karaoke loudly and terribly. And Zayn… well, Zayn was asleep, cuddling his mirror.

"You do realize we have a concert tonight, right?" Liam stated as he was being spritzed with various perfumes. "No one is ready."

"Oh, shit." Paisley glanced at her watch. "Well, it was fun while it lasted. Seriously, though. We should do this more often. How about an after-party?"

"Sounds good." Everyone seemed to agree.

"Awesome. Now, go get ready. You guys look ridiculous." She especially looked at Louis and Liam.

Louis put his hands on his hips. "Ridiculously fabulous!"

"Yes, that's definitely what I meant."

**Sorry it's a short chapter, I just really wanted to update. Hopefully I'll put up the next chapter in a few days! I love you all :) xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello lovelies! Guess what? I'm going to the Ed Sheeran concert on September 9****th****! Oh my god, I'm so excited. He's like… GINGER JESUS. Ok. Well. Here's chapter sixteen!**

The final concert was absolutely brilliant. Everyone was in a great mood and had really good energy. I was surprised when – once again – Niall dedicated a song to me. Except this time, he told the crowd that I was his one and only, and he brought me up on stage for a while until Paul escorted me off. I think my heart stopped for a little bit.

Everyone was still really hyped up after the concert, so the bus ride back to the hotel was a blast. Even Josh Devine, who was usually quiet and kept to himself, was tapping random drum beats on the wall and singing 'Call Me Maybe'. And I could've sworn he was flirting with Paisley at one point, too.

When we got back to Liam's hotel room (where we decided to have the after-party), there were already cupcakes, cookies, other random snacks, and sodas waiting for us.

Niall immediately went for the food, yelling, "PARTY TIME!"

Louis patted me on the back. "You must be so proud of your man."

"Oh, shut up." I didn't mind Niall's obsession with food. Except for the fact that he could eat like an elephant and still stay in great shape. "Everyone has their quirks, Louis. Like how you have a passion for fashion." I couldn't say that without giggling.

"Well, what can I say?" He did a model-twirl, showing off his signature style. "Some people are just born fabulous."

I rolled my eyes at him. "This is why people question your sexuality."

"Whatever." He strutted away sassily, finding Harry and starting a conversation with him.

With Niall occupied with food and Louis jokingly flirting with Harry, I was left with nothing to do. I hate to say it, but I didn't bond with the other boys as well. Which should probably change soon.

"Hey." Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned to face the mystery person. It was Josh. "Oh! Hi, Josh."

Well, this was awkward. A part of me wanted to have a normal conversation with him, but another part of me was dying to just lose it and fangirl. I mean, seriously. Josh Devine was standing right in front of me. And even though I should be used to this kind of stuff by now, let me assure you that I am not.

"So… did you have fun at the concert?"

"It was really fun. You were really good too… at your… drum… playing…" Shit. I sound like an idiot. Shall we just be honest for once, Nat? "Sorry, I'm just a really big fan of yours. I'm a little nervous."

"Wow, thanks," he said, blushing. "You don't have to be nervous. I'm really not that famous."

"Not that famous? Bitch, please. Every directioner knows your name."

He laughed. "Thanks. I guess."

I decided to change the subject. "So, I saw you chatting with Paisley earlier."

"Yeah. She's pretty… cool. Pretty cool." Did he just blush again?

"Yes, she is," I agreed, grabbing a can of soda. "You should go talk to her some more."

"Maybe I will." He started to walk away.

"Wait! Josh!" I called. "Um… this is embarrassing, but… can I have your autograph?"

"Sure. Got any paper?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary," I told him, taking off one of my shoes. "Just sign this!"

He signed the shoe and handed it back to me, giving me a weird look. "You know, for someone who's dating Niall, you're really fangirl-y."

"I realize that. Now run along, Josh! Go talk to Paisley!" And start dating her and then get married and have beautiful babies together. I'm so glad I didn't say that last part out loud.

I took a cupcake from one of the tables and sat down on the couch next to Liam.

"I love cupcakes so goddamn much," I admitted to him.

"Natalie! Language!" he scolded, pointing a finger at me.

"Oops, sorry." I shoved the cupcake in my mouth.

"You are SO ridiculous."

I faked a hurt expression. "I can't believe you would say such a thing, Liam."

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend-"

I slapped his arm playfully. "I'm only kidding. I know I'm ridiculous. It makes life more interesting."

"THERE'S MY GIRL!" Niall exclaimed, running from across the room and jumping onto my lap.

"Holy shit, Niall!"

Let me tell you how it feels to have a person who weighs about as much as you, maybe a little more, jump on you with full force and smother you in a hug.

Not very good. Painful, even.

"Someone's energetic this evening," Liam commented, laughing at Niall.

Niall shrugged. "I had a few cupcakes. And cookies. And maybe a soda or two. No big deal. I wish this could be a REAL party, though. Damn the American legal drinking age."

"Trust me, you don't need it. No one wants to see a drunk Niall at this time of night," Liam assured him, petting his hair like he was a puppy.

"You treat me like I'm an insecure fetus, Liam." Niall sounded slightly annoyed. "I'm a big boy now. I can take care of myself."

"Even big boys can make stupid decisions," Liam pointed out. "Like that one time when you ran around drunk-"

Niall stopped him, putting a hand over Liam's mouth. "Ok, I get it. No need to share that story."

"What story?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing."

"You'll tell me later," I said to Liam, and he nodded.

"I gotta go, I promised Danielle I would call her after the concert." He grabbed his phone and walked out of the room.

I watched Josh and Paisley from across the room. They were obviously flirting, and I think it was going pretty well. They would be such a cute couple.

Niall noticed too. "Well, would you look at that. One of my best friends and your best friend, chatting it up over there."

"Yeah, isn't it cute?"

"I guess… hey, do you want to get out of here for a bit? You know, just be us two, without all this craziness?" he asked, gesturing to the door.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you trying to get in my pants?"

He blinked. "No."

"Alright. But I'm watching you, Niall Horan," I warned, standing up and taking his hand.

"Come on, I know just where to go."

He led me up a staircase, which went up to the roof. The view was amazing, overlooking the city. He sat down, inviting me to sit with him, and popped open a mysterious can.

"Is that… beer?" I asked, pointing to the drink in his hand.

He put a finger up to his lips. "It'll be our little secret, ok?"

"You're not supposed to have that, Niall. You could get arrested." My inner do-what's-right-ness was coming out.

"Seriously, Nat, people do it all the time. Haven't you ever been to a teen party before?" He took a swig from the can.

"Yes," I huffed, crossing my arms. "I just don't hang out with the crowd that… does that. I'm usually the loner in the corner, to be honest."

"Princess, you've never lived." He chuckled, handing me a can. "Try one."

I took it hesitantly. "This is against my morals, you know."

"Oh my god, just drink it," he groaned.

I opened the can and took a sip. "…I guess it's ok… Wow, it's so pretty out here." I looked up and noticed all the stars in the sky. It was like a scene from a movie.

He nodded, putting his arm around me. "Not as pretty as you."

Smooth, Nialler. Real smooth. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" he asked innocently. "It's the truth." He buried his face in my neck. "You're perfect, princess."

I smiled. "You're not so bad yourself."

He started trailing kisses up my neck until he reached my lips. He kissed me gently for a few seconds before pulling away.

We were quiet for a while, just sitting there in each other's arms. It felt so perfect.

I could've stayed there forever, but my phone started buzzing, blasting 'One Thing' from the speakers.

"Fuck." I dug through my purse until I found my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Natalie, it's Harry," he drawled out slowly.

"Hey Haz. What's up?"

"Well, you see… Louis kind of… took your bra… and put pudding in it… and stuck it in the freezer…" He tried not to laugh, but it didn't work. "You should probably come get it…"

Where the hell did Louis get one of my bras? "Ok, I'll be down in a minute. Thanks, I guess."

"Anytime."

I hung up the phone and turned to Niall. "Care to come help me kick Louis' perfectly shaped ass?"

"I'll ignore that last part. But sure."

When we got back to the party scene, the first thing I did was grab a cupcake.

Niall gave me a confused look. "What are you-"

"Don't question me." I walked around casually until I found Louis. I tapped his shoulder, and when he turned around, I shoved the cupcake in his face.

"What was that for?" Louis asked, laughing as he licked icing off his face.

"That was for putting my bra in the freezer," I explained, triumphantly putting my hands on my hips.

"You sure showed me. I know I'll never do something like that again unless I want a delicious cupcake thrown at me."

"Oh, you'll pay. One day. There will be revenge, Louis Tomlinson." I paused, remembering another thought. "By the way, how did you get one of my bras…?"

"Well, I definitely didn't sneak into your hotel room and look for it. Nope. Not at all," he joked.

"Cheeky bastard."

"You know you love me!"

**Bam. Ok, so, I need help. Should I end the story soon, and maybe make a sequel later? Or should I just keep adding on to this story? School starts in a few weeks, and I don't want to disappoint you guys by writing less frequently… because I love you :) xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey lovelies! This is the FINAL CHAPTER. Oh my god, you guys. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love each and every one of you for taking the time to read/review/whatever. And please don't feel sad, because this is DEFINITELY not a goodbye. I'll be here frequently, reviewing and such, maybe just not posting at the moment. I don't know when I'll have time, but when I do, I'll write a sequel. I promise! Anyway, I really want to stay in touch with you amazing people. Please PM me if you want, I don't bite! And if anyone cares, here's all my various accounts for random shit:**

**Tumblr – eugenethesupergingerllama (Tumblr confuses me, so I don't post that often…)**

**Twitter – Please PM me if you would like my Twitter name, as I'm a little uncomfortable with putting it out for anyone to see. (I probably am on Twitter the most.)**

**Reddit – AClassyUnicorn (I don't know if there's any Redditors on here, but just in case!)**

**Yes, I know they're weird usernames. No, I don't know what was going through my head when I made them up.  
I love you guys so much!**

That night, we all slept over in Liam's room. When I woke up, my back was sore from sleeping on the shitty hotel couch. I looked for Paisley immediately, since I hadn't seen her that much last night. I was getting pretty worried until I saw her cuddled up next to Josh. Aww… they were just so adorable. I'm such a good matchmaker.

Oh, did I forget to mention? Tonight, the boys are going back to London. It seems like just yesterday I was meeting them on a sketchy street late at night. That sounded much less creepy in my head. Anyway, I could either go with them for the rest of the summer, or I could go home now and enjoy normal life. I didn't realize how difficult this decision would be until I actually had to make a choice.

I know, I know. For most people it would be an easy decision. Go to London! Have fun! It'll be the best summer of your life! Well, yes. It probably would be. But what happens after summer? I have to go back to school. I still have one more year until I graduate. Which means I would be back in the United States, living like a regular teenage girl would, while my boyfriend recorded albums and partied with models in another country. Wouldn't it just be best to break it off now? I know it sounds terrible, but honestly, how long could I expect this to go on. It's not like Niall would just give up everything and move to a suburban city in the United States. And everyone knows long-distance relationships rarely ever work.

But I love him. So much. And maybe that was enough to make it work.

I hate making decisions.

"Hey babe. You excited for London?" Niall asked, pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead.

Um, well, actually… "Listen, Nialler…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I should go."

He looked hurt. "Why? It'll be fun!"

"I know. But I don't know how we'll be able to make things work… you know… when I have to go back home for school," I explained.

"We've talked about this before, Natalie. I can't lose you. I'll do anything to make it work."

"That's really sweet. But you know what will happen. Going to parties with all those famous people and pretty models. You'll forget about me." I bit my lip. "I just… I don't know."

"Other girls could never make me forget about you. No matter how pretty they are, you'll always be prettier in my eyes. Please, just go with us. You wouldn't want to leave Paisley alone with us, would you?" he pleaded, holding on to me tighter.

I gave him a confused look. "Paisley's going with you guys?"

"Yep."

"Niall, if I make the wrong decision, I'll regret it forever."

He smiled. "Then come with us."

And something in my brain clicked just then. Something that told me to trust him. Something that told me to take the chance and deal with whatever happens.

So I did.

And if it was only a summer fling, so be it. I had fun while it lasted. And if it was more than that, even better.

We'll just have to find out…

**:) xx**


End file.
